Remember me Remember us
by Drayanne
Summary: Une histoire qui avait bien commencée...peut être même trop bien..mais que va t'il se passer lorsqu'à cause de Neville nos deux amoureux perdent leurs mémoires? Est ce que leur histoire va leur revenir en tête ? HGDM
1. Le début d'une histoire

**Hello !  
**

**Donc voici ma première fic...j'ai longtemps hésiter avant de la publier alors si vous pouvez dites moi vraiment ce que vous en pensez :) **

**Je pense publier très bientôt des autres mais pour le moment...je vous laisse découvrir celle là !!!**

**Bonne lecture à tous !!!**

**Bizzz ;)  
**

**  
**

**Un amour naissant**

Pas cours de l'après midi...pas cours de l'après midi...Hermione ne cessait de se redire cette phrase dans sa tête. Cela lui semblait tellement bizarre qu'elle ne puisse pas avoir cours que pour une fois, elle se dit qu'elle ne devrait pas travailler mais se faire plaisir.

Elle était encore dans la grande salle avec Ron et Harry lorsqu'elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de tout son temps libre...Une voix la fit sortir de ses rêveries et son regard se figea lorsqu'elle compris que c'était celle du prétentieux et arrogant Malfoy...

Tiens Madame Je Sais Tout est entrain de rêvasser...T'es en train de penser à moi ?!

Pfff Malfoy tais toi, tu sers à rien...

Ohhh Granger ne fais pas ta Sainte nitouche...jviens d'ailleurs de me rendre compte qur pendant l'été ton corps à changer...tu serais presque devenue une femme !

Ohhh Malfoy c'est très fin cette remarque ! Va jouer avec tes débiles d'amis au lieu de m'ennuyer avec tes conneries !

Mais c'est qu'elle prend de l'assurance en plus ! Tu m'exciterais presque Granger...

Arrête Mafoy ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Et sur ces paroles Hermione s'en alla dans sa chambre. Elle se coucha sur son lit en repensant, malgré elle, à ce que lui avait dit Malfoy ; c'est vrai qu'elle avait en quelque sorte changé, elle avait pris un peu de poid et ses seins étaient devenus bien fermes et bien en chairs, ses hanches étaient plus marquées et ses fesses plus rebondies. Elle se regardait dans le miroir et elle pensait qu'en faite elle n'était peut être pas si mal qu'elle le croyait. Puis finalement elle décida de se remettre au travail...

Plusieurs jours passèrent et Hermione avait une sensation bizarre lorsqu'elle croisait Drago, il avait une drôle d'attitude envers elle et il la regardait d'une manière étrange et très profonde...Hermione n'avait jamais remarqué que Drago avait des yeux aussi intense et aussi bleux ! Elle avait du mal à le dire mais cependant elle trouvait que lui aussi il avait changé. Cette pensée la dégouta et elle s'en voulu presque; depuis toujours Malfoy est son plus grand ennemi et est la personne qu'elle deteste plus que tout ! Souvent elle se surpris elle même à le regarder, elle regardait son visage, ses yeux, mais surtout ses mains...Hermione aimait beaucoup les mains, et celle de Drago était très belle : très grande et surout agile, elle en eu des pensées peu honnêtes et les oublia subitement. Hermione allait souvent voir les entrainements de quidditch quand il faisait beau et elle avait du mal à l'avouer mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait plus voir Drago que Ron et Harry.

Drago non plus ne semblait pas indifférent à Hermione, en effetil était, comme on dit un homme à femme et malgré ses 17 ans il était très mûr physiquement, il avait un corps parfait qu'il ne se genaît pas de montrer. Drago avait remarqué qu'Hermione avait changé, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi et comment il se pouvait qu'il soit attiré par elle. Il aimait sa façon de marcher, sa façon d'agiter ses mains dans tous les sens mais surtout la façon dont elle jouait avec ses cheveux...Il aimait les voir détachés sur ses épaules, il aimait lorsque Hermione rejetait ses cheveux en arrière...Il semblait très attirer par elle et avec sa détermination il savait qu'il pouvait arriver à quelque chose avec elle.

Il la voulait et il l'aurait. Cherche à savoir comment il allait s'y prendre...

Un soir, Hermione était seule dans la bibliothèque, assise sur le canapé central lorsqu'elle entendit une voix qui ne lui était pas étrangère mais qu'elle ne su pas reconnaître :

Je te dérange peut être ? demanda Drago avec un sourire en coin et s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Oh Malfoy tu m'as fais peur ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ? cracha Hermione, furieuse d'être déranger.

Pourquoi crois-tu que je veuille quelque chose Granger ? J'ai pas le droit de traîner dans la bibliothèque à dévorer des tas de bouquins pour le plaisir moi ? lanca Drago.

Non pas vraiment Malfoy...Pas vraiment...ajouta Hermione.

Oh mais ce n'est pas très gentil Granger...je vais devoir te punir petite coquine...

Malfoy ne joue pas à ça avec moi !

Mais enfin je déconne ! Quand est ce que tu ne te prendras pas au sérieux Granger ? Hein ?

Je ne me prends pas au sérieux c'est juste que...que...que...je veux travailler ! begaya Hermione.

Ben alors Granger on dirait que je te fais de l'effet ? T'inquiète pas...c'est pareil pour moi...Je dois dire que quand je t'ai vu à la rentré j'ai cru que ce n'était pas toi...Tu n'est plus la planche à pain que j'ai connu Granger...et je dois dire que...Waouh putain ! T'as fais quoi pendant les vacances pour avoir un cul pareil ?! S'ecria Drago.

Mais enfin Malfoy ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ! Hermione se sentit rougir comme une pivoine. Mais au fond cette remarque lui fit très plaisir.

Bon allez Granger arrêtons de jouer...nous savons toi comme moi que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi! Alors pourquoi le nier et ne pas faire ce que toutes les personnes de notre âge font ?!

Mais Malfoy qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer là ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne suis pas comme la plupart des filles de Poudlard qui se font sauter par n'importe qui !

Oh Granger ! Tu connais ce mot ! Mais alors tu serais moins prude que je ne le pensais ? Hummm ça me plaît assez...lança Drago.

Après ces mots Hermione voulut s'enfuire mais Drago fut plus rapide qu'elle et commenca à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione commenca à partir mais Drago la serrait par la taille et elle ne put pas succomber à son emprise...Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle et beaucoup plus fort...

Allez Granger laisse toi faire...je suis sûre que tu en meurs d'envie autant que moi...chuchota t il a l'oreille de sa partenaire

Non Malfoy laisse moi s'il te plait...je ne veux pas...Malfoy arrete...répetait Hermione.

Mais Drago savait s'y prendre et sans qu'elle n'eue plus rien à dire, il colla ses lèvre aux siennes avec une telle sensualité qu'Hermione en fut surprise. Jamais on ne lavait embrassé comme ça...Drago continuait à l'embrasser lorsqu'il introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche. La sensation que cela éprouvait était très agréable et Hermione n'en fut pas moins étonné. Les baisers de Drago se firent de plus en plus farouche et il commenca à lui ouvrir son chemisier.

Malfoy mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Non je ne veux pas...j'ai...je...je n'ai jamais rien fait avec un garçon...s'il te plaît laisse moi...se lamentais Hermione

Mais justement Granger...laisse moi te guider...laisse toi faire...je sais très bien que tu en meurs d'envie...au fond de toi tu n'as qu'une envie c'est de te faire caresser et baiser...ne renie pas ta vraie identité Granger...laisse moi faire...

Non Malfoy je ten prie...gémissait Hermione.

Les caresses de Drago se faisaient de plus en plus osées et Hermione n'en revenait pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire...Elle savait qu'elle en avait envie mais elle n'avait jamais pensé quand elle le ferai et surtout avec qui ! Et surement pas avec Drago...

Je t'en prie Malefoy...

Mais elle n'eue pas le temps de prononcer un autre mot que Drago était dejà en train de deboutonner la totalité de son chemisier pour en voir apparaître sa poitrine opulente. Cette vue plaisa à Drago et il s'empressa de continuer à l'embrasser tout en commençant à taquiner son mamelon qui était devenu très dure à la suite des ses caresses...

Tu vois Granger...tu n'es pas indiferrente à mes caresses...Granger je te ferais decouvrir l'amour...chuchotait Malfoy.

Drago continua à titiller les seins d'Hermione alors qu'il la menait vers le canapé et l'allongait, mais cette fois ses caresses se firent plus coquine...il commenca à embrasser son coup, ses épaules, et ses lèvres s'attardirent sur ses seins...Le souffle d'Hermione se coupa quelques secondes sous le plaisir que lui procurrait son amant...

Granger je sens les battements de ton coeur dans mes mains...Ne sois pas si gênée...dit il entre deux coups de langues entres ses seins.

Hermione ne put rien répondre à cela car Drago commenca à glisser sa main vers le sud, en prenant soin d'effleurer chaque parcelle de son corps. Sa main disparut dans l'intimité d'Hermione contre sa petite culotte en coton qui lui arracha un petit cri de plaisir. Hermione coupa sa respiration ne sachant pas quoi faire et soupira lorsqu'il commença à la caresser plus en douceur.

Hum Granger...tu es toute mouillée...je ne pensais pas que tu puisses être aussi facile à exciter...allez Granger dis le que tu as envie de moi...dis le !

Je...je...ohhh Drago...gémissa Hermione qui sentit que Drago avait maintenant glissé ses doigts à l'intérieur de sa culotte.

Hermione sentait les doigts de Drago lui caresser son intérieur et elle emit un grand cri, à la fois de plaisir mais également de douleur lorsqu'il enfonca un doigt dans son vagin. En effet. Hermione n'avait jamais rien fait avec un garçon et se sentait un peu honteuse de faire cela d'un coup et surtout avec Drago. Cela lui semblai étrange mais à la fois naturel, comme si cela allait de soi qu'elle couche avec Drago !

Allez Granger...laisse toi faire...tu vois c'est facile...ne te crispe pas...et ça sera moins douloureux...chuchotais Malfoy dans le creux de son oreille.

Ohhh Malfoy...on devrait...susurra t'elle entre deux gémissements.

On devrai continuer oui c'est ça...ne t'inquiète pas Granger je m'occupe de tout...

Et là dans un second élan, Drago enfonca un autre doigt dans l'intimité d'Hermione, elle se sentit bizarre et d'un coup elle se jeta dans une sorte de spasme qui ne lui fit plus toucher terre. Drago compris ce qui lui arrivait et se mis a titiller son petit bouton qui metta Hermione dans un état inconsidéré. Drago était fier d'avoir fait jouir Hermione de cette intensité. Mais il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là et dejà, il commençait à faire glisser son bas de pyjama et sa petite culotte de façon à se qu'Hermione se retrouvit complètement nue sur le canapé.

Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise, elle avait le feu aux joues et les cuisses toutes mouillées...Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait arriver lorsque Drago enleva son tee shirt, Hermione pu de ce faite decouvrir le torse parfait de Drago...il était très musclé...Drago continuait à se deshabiller et il se retrouva en boxer. Avec stupefaction, Hermione se rendit compte que Drago était lui aussi très excité et qu'une grosse bosse se dessinait sous son sous-vêtements. Elle en rougit de toute ses forces.

Ben alors Granger, t'as jamais vu un mec qui bande comme ça ? Je peux te dire que c'est pas de la trick de garconnet ça...putain Granger tu me mets dans un état...lanca Drago alors qu'il commenca à s'installer sur Hermione.

Hermione ne savait plus ce qu'elle avait à faire et Drago le remarqua alors qu'il était en train de lui lécher les mamelons. Elle ne cessait de le regarder, de l'admirer, comme il était beau dans l'ombre de la pièce, elle distinguait ses cheveux qui étaient d'un blonds magnifique mais aussi l'habileté avec laquelle il agitait ses mains sur sa poitrine, cette vue lui donna des frissons. Drago voulait qu'elle aussi fasse un peu quelque chose alors il se releva et s'assis sur elle.

Touche moi Granger...touche moi...

Mai euh...je ne sais pas...je...ajouta Hermione qui se sentait gênée, elle se contenta donc d'imiter Drago qui commencait à enrouler ses doigts autour de son sexe.

Hermione reprit le relai et commencait a toucher le sexe de Drago, il était en érection et jamais elle n'avait toucher un sexe en érection, elle fut surprise de l'aspect que cela avait et elle avait l'impression que cela procurait du plaisir à Drago, elle accentuait le va et vient qu'elle faisait avec ses doigts et elle se rendit compte que Drago se tordait de plaisir puis contre toute attente elle le pris dans sa bouche. Cela fit l'effet d'une bombe et Drago en fut abasourdie. Hermione ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait mais Drago semblait vraiment prendre son pied.

Ohhh Hermione...ouiiii...gémit Drago. Arrete je vais...haaaaa...Hermione...

Hermione n'eue pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait que Drago explosa dans sa bouche. Il ne l'eut pas dis mais il en fût très gêné. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'Hermione puisse prendre de telle initiative mais sa vue entrain de le prendre lui procurait un tel plaisir qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher cela. Hermione degorgait du nectar de Drago, et par mégarde elle en mis sur le canapé. Ils en fuent tres gênés mais Drago repris vite du poil de la bête malgré le fabuleux orgasme qu'il venait de vivre. Il reprit ses esprits et commenca à se réinstaller sur Hermione.

Et bien Granger je t'ai connu plus prude ! Et j'aime ça Granger.

Hermione était allonger sur le canapé et Drago commença à s'installer sur elle, il l'embrassait avec beaucoup de fougue, leurs baisers étaient comme passionnels, ils caressaient leurs langues mutuellement pendant que Drago étreignait sa poitrine. Ils étaient dans un tel état de plaisir que leurs corps étaient brûlants de désirs.

ohh Granger je vais te prendre comme jamais tu ne seras prise...dit Drago en frémissant.

Maintenant Hermione était allongé sur le canapé,les jambes ecartées autour de Drago qui venait juste de la pénétrer doucement pour de pas lui faire mal, un cri de douleur s'arrachât de la bouche d' Hermione, elle gémissait doucement pendant que Drago entreprenait des va et viens dans son intérieur. Il lui caressait aussi les seins ce qui n'en était pas moins agéable. Elle lançant à nouveau un cri de douleur car cela lui faisait mal, c'était sa premiere fois et elle le sentait passer...Drago recommençait ses va et viens mais ils s'intensifiaient de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione gémisse très fort. Drago venait lui aussi et savait qu'il allait jouir tres vite. Le moment arriva et Drago explosa dans le ventre d'Hermione et il se retira en même temps ce qui en laissa un peu sur le bas ventre d'Hermione. Drago s'effondra sur la poitrine d'Hermione et se remettait de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir.

Ils s'endormirent là, tous les deux, tendrement, comme un couple tres amoureux. Cependant, au fond d'elle, Hermione savait que pour Drago, ce n'était qu'une histoire éphèmère...mais pour l'instant elle s'en fichait et elle repensait à ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle était un peu honteuse mais fière d'avoir fait l'amour. Et dans ses pensées elle s'endormit dans le creux du coup de Drago, tendrement, et se fut la meilleure nuit de toute sa vie. Drago de son côté, fut tres content de cette experience et commencait a croire que peut etre ce n'etais pas une histoire de fesses comme avec les autres, mais une histoire serieuse et passionnelle. Il regardait Hermione avec amour alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement...


	2. Quand les choses changent

**voici la suite...je ne pensais pas écire une suite mais bon...j'aime bien celle là...lol**

**Bonne lecture à tous et merci beaucoup aux lecteurs qui ont laissé des reviews...ça me fait très plaisir et au moins jme dis que mes fics plaisent à des gens :)))**

**bizzzz  
**

Depuis maintenant plus de deux mois, Hermione et Drago entretenaient une relation plus ou moins sérieuse...Ils se voyaient souvent le soir et aussi entre les cours, et à chaque fois biensûr en cachette. Pourtant cette relation leurs plaisaient, et ces rendez vous dans la nuit ou derrière une porte de classe les excitaient encore plus; le fait de se faire prendre à tout moment par quelqu'un était tellement exquis que cela amenait du piquant à leur relation.

Hermione se trouvait dans la grande salle avec Harry et Ron lorsque Drago arriva avec ses fidèles accolythes, il en profita pour regarder Hermione avec beaucoup de tendresse ce qui ne sembla pas echapper à Harry :

Tiens, tiens Potter...Alors on s'entraîne pas pour le match de demain ? se moqua Drago.

Biensûr que si Malfoy on va y aller ! T'inquiète pas pour ça...de toute façon il n'y aura aucune chance pour vous demain...ajouta Harry d'un ton rassuré.

Ah oui ! Et bien si c'est ce que tu crois Potter...tant mieux ! Mais ne te fais pas trop d'illusion...les Serpentard sont beaucoup plus forts que vous les Griffiffi ! Lanca Malfoy fier de sa moquerie.

Tu me desespères Malfoy...allez à demain pour notre victoire...cria Harry alors qu'ils étaient déjà dans le couloir lui et Ron.

Hermione était restée assise sur le banc de la grande salle et pendant tout le long de leur discussion, elle n'avait pas osé lever la tête. En effet elle ne pouvait pas tellement se positionner entre son meilleur ami et l'homme qu'elle pensait aimer. Elle avait remarqué que depuis le début de leur relation Drago se comportait très differemment; il jetait souvent des regards noirs à tous les jeunes hommes qui voulaient s'approcher d'Hermione, quelquefois il devenait même violent et la plupart du temps il les insultait. Hermione n'aimait pas lorsqu'il se comportait de la sorte mais au fond d'elle même, cétait très excitant de savoir que Drago était très jaloux et qu'il ne voulait qu'aucun homme de la touche.

Plus tard dans l'après midi, Hermione alla se reposer dans sa chambre avant d'aller assister aux entraînements de quidditch. Comme il faisait très chaud en ce debut d'apres midi, Hermione décida de se mettre en sous vêtements et de s'installer sous les draps, elle savait qu'elle ne risquait pas d'être embêter; à ces heure là car tout le monde se trouve dehors pour aller se promener ou pour lancer des nouveaus sorts.

Cela faisait moins d'un quart d'heure qu'Hermione somnolait dans son lit lorqu'elle sentit une main lui chatouiller le ventre, elle se réveilla en sursaut et vit Drago qui la regardait avec beaucoup de désir.

Et bien Granger, on se laisse aller en sous vêtements dans sa chambre maintenant ? Lance Drago en ricannant.

Oh Malfoy...j'esperait tellement que tu arrives...ça fait trois jours qu'on ne s'est pas vu...et je commence à trouver le temps long...sussura Hermione au creux de l'oreille de Drago.

Oh pour moi aussi Granger...pour moi aussi...lanca Drago en embrassant avec fougue les lèvres de sa partenaire.

Dray...tu m'as tellement manqué...tes carresses...ton regard sur moi...tes mains sur mon corps...chuchota Hermione entre deux baisers.

Elle n'eue pas le temps d'écouter la réponse de Drago que ce dernier était déjà entrain d'enlever son tee shirt et son pantalon. Il était maintenant en boxer, à califourchon sur Hermione en train de l'embrasser avec passion. Leurx coeurs battaient à l'unisson, ils avaient besoins tout d'eux du corps de l'autre pour assouvrir leur désirs. Hermione sentait le membre de Drago gonfler sur son ventre, elle – même était très excitée et elle voulut le faire comprendre à Drago et lui fit signe d'enlever son boxer, ce qu'il fit tout de suite, ensuite Hermione commenca doucement à entreprendre un mouvement de va et vient sur son sexe ce qui sembla lui faire beaucoup d'effet. Il lui fit signe de s'arrêter avant qu'il ne dégorge de jouissance puis commenca à embrasser ses seins puis à descendre jusqu'à son bas ventre. Il se mis à lécher son intérieur ce qui laissa Hermione dans un état de transe. Elle s'était tellement remémorer ses instants que dans la réalité s'en était presque douloureux de prendre du plaisir à ce point. Drago lui, se contentait de s'occuper de son intimité avec beaucoup d'application, il savait que depuis trois jours ils ne s'étaient pas vu et que désormais, ils ne pouvaient plus se laisser autant de temps. Après le merveilleux orgasme que venait de vivre Hermione, Drago se mit à l'embrasser et à s'introduire en elle. Hermione en voulait toujours plus et mis ses jambes autour des hanches de Drago. Elle collait maintenant son bassin au sien ce qui ne parrut pas laisser indifferent Drago. Hermione avait chaud et elle sentit une sorte de délivrance lorsqu'elle éprouva une extase dans son bas ventre. Quand à Drago, il sentit lui aussi qu'il allait exploser dans le corps d'Hermione et ce fut le cas; Hermione trepassait de sentir le liquide précieux brûlant de Drago se disperser dans son ventre.

Et à ce moment précis, Drago s'effondra sur le corps d'Hermione, ils se regardaient avec passion en se remerciant pour l'instant qu'ils venaient de vivre. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de parler, ils se comprenaient d'un simple regard.

Désormais pour Drago tout était clair, il savait qu'il était éperdumment amoureux d'Hermione, il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer car pour lui c'était un sentiment nouveau ; il avait eu beaucoup de filles mais nulle d'entre elles n'égalaient avec Hermione. Quelquefois il se surprenait même à ne plus regarder aucune filles, il ne pensait qu'à Hermione, elle seule, elle en a qui il avait confiance, elle qui s'était offerte à lui quelques moi plus tôt. Pourtant à cette instant précis, il fut pris d'une soudaine panique. Non, il ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'une fille comme ça, une sang de bourbe, non il ne pouvait pas ! Comment allait il faire avec son père qui ne pouvait pas parler à des moldus voire même les voir. Les traits de son visage se durcirent et des larmes commencaient à couler sur son beau visage d'ange.Il se redressa du lit et ce rhabilla aussitôt.

Mais enfin Dray qu'est ce qu'il te prend ??? cria Hermione.

Rien laisse moi ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas Hermione ! Je ne peux pas ! Lanca Drago à travers le couloir à la limite du sanglots. Il savait qu'il allait le regretter mais il ne savait plus quoi faire. Pourtant il ne doutait pas, il aimait Hermione plus que tout, plus que sa vie. Mais la panique avait pris le dessus.

Mais de quoi tu parles ??? Reviens je t'en prie !!! Dray ! Supplia Hermione.

Hermione se retrouva seule sur son lit, à moitié nue alors que des grosses larmes noyaient son visage. Elle ne comprenait pas cette soudaine prise de panique. Elle se sentait éperdumment seule, et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle ne pouvait même pas en parler à ses meilleurs amis. Que dirait Harry, Ron ou même Ginny si ils aprenaient qu'elle sortait avec Drago Lucius Malfoy ? Qu'elle s'était même offerte à lui ? D'un coup, Hermione fut prise de remords ; Ginny était sa meilleure amie et depuis toujours, elles s'étaient promis que le jour où elles feraient l'amour pour la première fois, elles se le diraient tout de suite. Mais là, la situation était très différente. Elle était amoureuse de l'homme qui était détesté par tout ses amis. Pourtant, elle savait que grâce à elle Drago pouvait changer et devenir une bonne personne. Mais ça, il n'y avait que Hermione qui en était persuadée. Après cette pensée, Hermione se rendit compte que Drago était vraiment l'homme qu'elle aimait de toute ses forces, elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout lui donner, tout lui offrir et qu'elle pouvait même lui donner sa vie si elle le devait tellement elle l'aimait. Prise de sanglots, Hermione se jeta sur son lit en essayant d'étouffer ses pleurs et ses cris pour que personne ne l'entende.

Drago lui était maintenant dans sa chambre lui aussi. Il était dépité, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Sa vraie personnalité revenait. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas aimer une moldue, même si c'était déjà le cas. Il ne pouvait pas...ne serait ce que par rapport à son père et au destin auquel il était destiné. Maintenant c'était trop tard, son coeur appartenait déjà à Hermione, il le savait et ne pouvait pas lutter contre cela. L'amour ne se dicte pas...Pris de colère il tapa dans le mur ce qui ne manqua pas de le blesser aux doigts. Il alla se rincer la main dans l'évier et en se regardant dans la glace il fût pris de dégoût. Il n'arrivait pas à se regarder en face, il n'osait pas. C'était trop dure, il ne savait plus quoi faire et qui il était. Il savait que si il renoncait à l'amour de sa vie il s'en voudrait toujours, et cela malgré tout ce qui l'opposait à elle. C'était la femme qu'il aimait, il savait qu'elle était faite pour lui et ne voulair rien entendre de plus. Il l'aimait jusqu'à en mourir et c'était tout. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter à cela. Ces pensées l'arrachat à des sanglots, il se laissa tomber sur le sol et il se recroquevilla dans ses genoux pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. C'était trop dur pour lui. Il était perdu. Peut être devrait-il en parler à Blaise, son meilleur ami ? Il ne savait pas, pour le moment il était là, et il essayait de se calmer afin de trouver une solution. Voilà il avait trouver, dès le lendemain il se promit d'aller voir son père pour lui parler de sa nouvelle situation. Il redoutait très fort ce moment mais cela n'était pas grave. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa seule chance de vivre son amour avec Hermione. Il devait le faire et il le ferai. Maintenant le plus dur, est de parler à son père et ensuite d'aller voir Hermione. Il ne savait pas dans quel état il l'avait laisser et pensait qu'après ce qu'il s'était passer elle ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler...cette idée lui fit perdre pied et il s'abandonna dans ses pleurs. Jamais il ne s'était vu dans cet état, ce n'était plus le vrai Drago Malfoy qui était odieux et méchant avec tout le monde. Il avait changé, il se surprenait à être doux avec les gens, à les aider et même à parler tranquillement avec eux. C'était grâce à Hermione. Elle l'avait fait changer en un homme honnête et tout à fait respectable.

Hermione était encore sur son lit, mais cette fois elle ne pleurait plus, elle se disait que si Drago était parti subitement comme il l'avait fait c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison. Voilà, c'est ça, il avait une bonne raison et dès le lendemain matin elle irait le voir pour lui demander des explications. Hermione voyait bien la façon dont Drago la regardait, et elle savait pertinemment qu'il aimait, même si pour le moment il ne se l'était jamais avouer. Hermione commencait à reprendre confiance en elle. Elle était plus sereine. Elle resta sur son lit, abandonnée dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendue un bruit de pas arriver dans la chambre.

He ben Mione ! Tu étais ou ? On t'a cherché toute la journée !! lanca Ginny.

Hé bien j'étais là...souffla Hermione avec une voix presque inaudible.

Mais ça va Mione? Tu as les yeux tout rouges ? Et pourquoi est tu en sous vêtement ?! Je sais bien que c'est l'heure de se coucher mais tu dors en soutif maintenant ? Se moqua Ginny gentillement.

Euh oui...c'est que...euhh j'avais chaud...voilà tout...dit Hermione alors qu'elle sentit les larmes lui brumer les yeux.

Mais Mione, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dis moi ! Je sais que ça va pas ! Supplia Ginny.

Rien rien t'inquiète pas...rien de grave...

Mais si je le sais bien ! Je te connais par coeur Mione...je sais quand tu vas pas bien ! Si tu allais bien tu serais venue avec nous pour aller voir les garçons à leur entrainement ! S'écria Ginny. En plus tu sais c'est bizarre même le couillon de Malfoy n'était pas là ! Il va se faire allumer par son équipe celui là ! Je te parie que c'est parce qu'il était encore entrain de se faire une fille dans sa chambre...c'est vraiment un salaud hein ?!

Hermione ne put pas repondre à cette phrase, elle savait que ce n'était pas la faute de Ginny mais ce qu'elle venait de dire lui transperça le coeur. Oui elle avait raison, Hermione n'était qu'une fille parmis tant d'autre sur le tableau de chasse de Drago. Cela lui fit rappeler tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre et décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche pour se rincer son visage complètement noyé par les larmes et pour se changer les idées. Elle se dit qu'après la douche, elle raconterait tout à son amie. Elle se le promit.

oui Ginny tu as peut etre raison...mais tu sais ça se peut que Malfoy ne soit pas comme ça tu sais...en faite on ne le connait pas plus que ça ! Lanca Hermione alors qu'elle se dirigait dans la salle de bain.

Quoi ??? tu rigoles j'espère ? S'ecria Ginny. Pansy Parkinson sortez de se corps par pitié !!! supplia Ginny alors qu'elle secouait les épaules de Hermione et fière de sa blague.

N'importe quoi Ginny !!! dit Hermione amusée par ce que venait de dire son amie. Bon je vais me doucher et je te raconte apres. Ok ?

Oui biensûr ! Je t'attends ! Dit Ginny alors qu'elle s'affala sur le canapé.

Hermione était dans la douche et elle était en train de se demander comment elle allait bien pouvoir lui avouer qu'elle était amoureuse de...Drago Malfoy ! Et qu'en plus elle sortait avec lui, dumoins qu'elle était sortit avec lui...avec ce qu'il s'était passé elle n'en était plus sûre...


	3. Les explications

Hermione passa presque une heure dans la douche, elle avait besoin de rester seule un moment et de se remettre les idées en place. Elle était en train de se secher lorsque Ginny entra dans la salle de bain.

hé bien ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais noyé ! J'me demandais ce que tu faisais sous la douche...lance Ginny avec un clin d'oeil.

Ne dis pas de bêtises...j'avais bien besoin...réplique Hermione.

Mais oui je sais...je disais ça pour te charrier...bon et si tu m'expliquait un peu le pourquoi de ton absence cette aprem et de ta mine toute tristounette ?!

Oui Ginny...je vais te raconter...mais d'abord laisse moi me coiffer et m'habiller...j'arrives 2 secondes...dit Hermione.

Oui ok...jt'attends dans la salle commune...lance Ginny alors qu'elle était déjà dans la salle.

Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione rejoigna Ginny qui était installée sur le gros canapé en face de la cheminée.

Par chance, elle était seule et au moins personne ne pourrait entendre cette conversation.

Bon alors...dis moi ce qui te tracasses ! Je sais que ça doit être par rapport à un garçon...

Eh ben oui t'as raison...c'est sur un garçon...de l'école evidemment...mais Ginny, avant que je te dises, promets moi de ne pas changer et de ne pas le prendre mal, promets moi de ne pas me juger et de ne pas me detester...

Oula Mione...mais qu'est ce que tu vas me dire ? Tu me fais peur? C'est si grave que ça ?

Hé bien grave n'est pas le mot...mais disons que c'est plutôt ta réaction que me fait peur...

Mais nan t'inquiètes pas...je suis ta meilleure amie ou pas ? Bon ben tu peux tout me dire...allez vas y je t'écoute...

Bon très bien...alors voilà...je...je...sors avec...euhhh...avec Drago...voilà...lanca Hermione alors qu'elle redoutait très fort la réaction de Ginny.

Nan sans blague ?! Tu crois que je m'en doutais pas ? Tu as vu comme il te regarde ? Et les regards que vous vous echangés ? Repliqua Ginny sous l'oeil surpris d' Hermione.

Quoi mais tu le savais ?! Mais comment ? Quand ? Dit Hermione alors qu'elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

Oh jsais pas...à peu près un mois ! Mais attends ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure votre histoire ! Et c'est normal que je l'ai remarqué...parce que tu as changé aussi...pas en mal hein !! mais tu as changé quand même !

Ah bon...mais comment ça ? je...ohhh...Ginny...je m'excuse de ne pas te l'avoir dis plus tôt tu sais...tu aurais du l'apprendre par moi !! pas par toi même !! lanca Hermione avec une mine boudeuse.

Mais Mione c'est pas grave ! Mais maintenant je veux tout savoir c'est tout...et je veux comprendre pourquoi tu es avec lui ?!

Oui Je vais tout te raconter...mais avant...Ginny dis moi...pourquoi toute à l'heure quand tu es rentrée dans la chambre tu as parler de Drago en disant qu'il avait sûrement du se taper une fille cette aprem ?

Oh..hé bien...c'était pas pour te faire mal...c'était juste pour voir ta réaction...et puis bon..je m'en doutais mais j'étais pas sûre à 100 non plus...tu me pardonnes ? Dit Ginny alors qu'elle faisait la moue.

Mais biensûr Ginny ! C'est toi qui devrai me pardonner de ne pas te l'avoir dit ! Bon allez je te raconte...mais tu veux tout savoir ? Vraiment tout ?!

Oui encore heureux ! Allez dis moi tout...

Pendant à peu près une heure, Hermione raconta son histoire à sa meilleure amie. Elle lui raconta tout en détail, même les plus coquins. Elle voulait partager sa première fois avec Ginny même si cela faisait deux mois, elle lui raconta tout, si elle avait eu mal, ce qu'il lui avait fait et elle aussi et elle en vint même à lui dire ou ils l'avaient fait. Hermione fut soulagée de voir que Ginny prenait très bien la chose. Elle avait tellement appréhendé ce moment que c'était difficile de croire que tout allait bien. Enfin non, tout n'allait pas bien, il y avait encore ce point noir au tableau...pourquoi Drago était il parti sans rien dire en ayant les larmes aux yeux ? Ginny ne sut pas quoi répondre à Hermione lorqu'elle lui demanda son avis. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle ne connaissait pas assez Drago pour pouvoir lui expliquer quelques choses.

Hé au faite Mione, tu en as parler à Ron et Harry ? Comment tu crois qu'il vont réagir ? Lanca Ginny.

Ben nan je leur ai rien dit...je sais pas si je leur en parle encore...mais bon de toute façon il faut bien qu'il le sache ! Je vais pas leur mentir...ça fait déjà deux mois que je mens...et moi je peux plus...c'est trop dur...c'est mes meilleurs amis quand même...

Ouais c'est clair que c'est compliqué...mais tu veux que je leur en parle ? Peut être que ça passera mieux avec moi ? Proposa Ginny.

Fffff jsais pas trop...il faut que je reflechisse à tout ça...mais c'est tellement dur ne pas pouvoir être avec celui qu'on aime...ohh Ginny qu'est ce que je vais faire ?? Drago s'est bien foutu de moi j'en suis sûre ! Lanca Hermione alors que dans un moment de panique elle se mit à pleurer de rage et de douleur.

Elle avait repris le dessus mais tant de questions lui passa par la tête et elle se mit a déprimer comme jamais. Elle pleurait tellement que Ginny fut obligée de l'amener à son lit pour la faire dormir et pour la calmer. Hermione avait eu un sommeil agité durant toute la nuit et Ginny était restée avec elle pour la soutenir. Le lendemain matin quand elles se réveillèrent, Hermione croyait que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar qu'elle avait fait pendant la nuit mais très vite elle se remit dans l'esprit les dernières 24 heures qu'elle avait vécu et un élan de sanglots lui coupa presque le souffle. Mais très vite elle essaya de contenir ses larmes et elle décida d'aller se préparer pour les cours.

Ginny s'était elle aussi levée mais elle ne parla de rien à Hermione au sujet de Drago...elle savait que primo ça allait lui faire de la peine et que deusio, elle pensait déjà à ça un peu (beaucoup) trop et que ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Elle se contenta juste d'un Ca va Mione et d'un réponse assez courte.

allez Mione dépêche toi...il est bientôt l'heure et on a pas encore déjeuner !! et j'ai vraiment faim !!lanca Ginny alors qu'elle se lavait les dents.

Oui c'est vrai moi aussi ! Je me dépêche de m'habiller et on y va !

Mais soudain Hermionese mit à penser qu'elle allait avoir cours avec les Serpentards...et donc avec Drago ! Mais pour le moment elle était trop occupée à cacher ses cernes causés par ses larmes avec du fond de teint.

Arrête de t'en mettre Mione...ça se voit encore plus...t'inquiètes pas...ça va bien se passer...il va te parler dès qu'il va te voir...j'en suis sûre...d'accord ?

Oui tu as peut etre raison...bon allez jsuis prête...et j'ai faim ! Il nous reste un quart d'heure avant d'aller en cours...

Les deux amies se pomponnèrent une dernière fois devant leur miroir et se mirent en route. Hermione ne cessa de regarder partout autour d'elle pendant tout le chemin qui les menaient à la Grande Salle. Elles entrèrent et elle alla s'assoir avec Harry et Ron.

Salut les filles ! Ça va ? Lanca Harry.

Ben alors Mione ça va pas ? T'as l'air tout pâle ? Se questionna Ron.

Mais oui ça va bien Ron...juste un peu fatiguer c'est tout...repliqua Hermione alors que son regard se posa vers la table des Verts et Argents.

Bon ben ça va alors...hé au faite ! Vous avez fait le truc que Rogue nous a demandé de faire ? Lanca Ron. Moi jl'ai pas fait...de toute façon il n'est là que pour nous remballer alors que je le fasse ou pas c'est pareil...s'excusa Ron.

Ouais carrèment...lanca Harry en souriant.

Pendant qu'il discutait, Hermione n'avait pas cesser de chercher Drago des yeux, mais elle ne le voyait pas. Il n'était pas à côté de Blaise, ni même de Crabbe et Goyle. Il n'était pas là et elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Ginny se rendit compte de la tête que faisait Hermione et lui lanca un regard de compatissement qui lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il allait pas tarder à arriver. Mais pendant ce temps...

Drago venait de se réveiller, il était sous la douche et se demandait comment il allait faire; pour parler à Hermione et pour avouer à son père qu'il aimait une sang de bourbe, comme il le disait si bien quelques temps auparavant. Il ne savait plus très bien où il en était...c'était une situation qu'il n'avait jamais penser à affronter. Il décida de changer complètement sa stratégie; il allait expliquer à Hermione la raison pour laquelle il l'avait abandonné dans son lit la veille et il n'allait pas prévenir sur sa relation. Il savait que de toute façon son père serait contre cet amour et qu'il ferait tout pour les séparer. Et apès tout, si il aimait vraiment Hermione, il allait passer sa vie avec qui ? Avec elle ou avec son père ? Ce n'est pas le très prétentieux Lucius Malefoy qui allait gâcher sa vie pour une simple habitude de ne pas aimer les moldus !

A présent, Drago était plus serein, mais il appréhendait tout de même la discussion avec Hermione. Il ne savait pas si elle allait lui pardonner, peut être qu'elle allait le rejetter devant tout le monde ? Peut etre pas...

Mais pour le moment, c'était déjà l'heure d'aller en cours...hé ohh nan Drago se rapppela qu'il avait cours avec Rogue...son cher parrain qui eprouvait la même haine envers les Moldus...bon il se promis d'aller parler à Hermione à l'interclasse qu'ils auraient apres le cours de potion.

Drago enfila son uniforme et tenta de mettre tant bien que mal sa cravate vert et argent qu'il n'arriva pas à disposer correctement. Il pris ses bouquins et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours...


	4. Attention à vos chaudrons !

Hermione était avec ses amis et attendait que leur professeur de potions arrive. Elle parlait avec Ron et Harry à propos du futur bal qui aurait lieu pour Halloween lorsqu'elle entendit Crabbe ;

et oh Malefoy ! T'étais ou ce matin et hier soir ? On t'a cherché partout !! lanca Crabbe.

Oui bon ben c'est bon ! Jpeux rester tranquille un moment nan ? Dit Malefoy avec énervement.

Oh ça va ! Pas la peine de t'enerver Malefoy !! réplique Goyle surpris de sa réaction.

Je m'énerve pas...c'est bon...dit Malefoy alors qu'il cherchait Hermione des yeux.

Mais dès qu'il l'appercut son coeur ne fit qu'un tour. Il battait de plus en plus vite, il devait se calmer. Mais l'arrivée de Rogue le fit revenir de ses pensées.

allez vous installer dans la classe...et plus vite que ça...allez...lança Rogue avec toujours le même air meprisant. Hé bien Miss Granger ? Ça ne va pas ? vous deviez faire quelque chose ma chère..vous avez une mine affreuse !

toujours aussi sympa lui !! nan mais il est vraiment idiot celui là..grommela Ron tandis qu'il rentrait en cours. Allez vien Mione...mais allez viens ! Qu'est ce que...tu fais ?!

Ron n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase correctement car il vit Hermione et Drago se regarder intensément alors qu'ils se trouvaient juste en face de la porte. Ils semblaient comme transporter dans un autre monde, personne ne comprenait pourquoi ils se regardaient de cette manière là.

Hé bien !! Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy !! qu'est ce que vous faites ? Dépéchez vous enfin !! lança Rogue avec beaucoup de surprise. Il se demandait bien pourquoi son cher et merveilleur filleul s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec cette Miss Je Sais Tout. Il demanda à Drago et à Hermione de rejoindre le plus vite possible leurs chaises avec un réel questionnement en direction de Drago.

Bon très bien...aujourd'hui nous allons faire une potion qui aura pour but de renforcer votre mémoire...et dieu sait si vous en avez besoin...repliqua Rogue alors que ses yeux se dirigaient droit vers Neville Londubat qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Bien, alors qui sait de quoi avons nous besoin pour faire cette potion ???

Alors j'écoute ?? Personne ?? Rogue eu une pensée vers Hermione, il fut surpris de voir qu'elle n'avait même pas lever le doigt pour répondre. Mais Hermione avait bien plus en tête que de savoir ce qu'il fallait pour faire cette potion.

Et bien toujours personne ?? Ah si !! Miss Parkinson...heureusement que vous êtes là Miss...enfin..je ne préciserais pas que c'est encore MA maison, qui se révèle être la plus intelligente ! Je donne 5 points à Miss Parkinson !! Nous écoutons votre réponse Miss !

Pour faire cette potion nous avons besoin de plume de Jobberknoll, repondit Pansy avec beaucoup de fierté tandis qu'elle se retournait vers Hermione avec un sourire de victoire.

Voilà qui est très bien dit Miss !! Je redonne 5 autres points aux Serpentard !!

Mais c'est pas dur, elle vient de le lire dans son livre !! lanca Ron en plein colère. C'est bien facile !!

De quel droit osez vous mettre en doute la parole d'une élève Weasley ?? Si c'était écrit sur le livre comme vous le dites, il fallait donc répondre à sa place !! J'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor pour manque de politesse et pour mensonge !! Maintenant veuillez lire votre livre page 245, nous allons analyser les différentes étapes de préparation de cette potion et ensuite nous passerons à la pratique.

Le professeur Rogue expliqua pendant près d'une demi heure les dispositions et la manière à prendre pour faire la potion de mémoire.

Mais faites bien attention !! Si cette potion est mal préparer elle peut avoir des mauvais effets sur vous! Précisa Rogue en lancant un regard moqueur à une bonne partie des Gryffondor.

Quel genre d'effets professeur ? Demanda un élève de Serpentard.

Et bien si vous la buvez alors qu'elle est mal préparer vous pouvez subir un effet contraire. C'est à dire que vous oublierez une certaine période de votre vie. Cette période peut être d'une durée d'une semaine, un mois voire même plusieurs mois ou années !!

Et ben c'est super tout ça...murmura Ron.

Manquerait plus que ça nous arrive !! T'imagines oublier toutes les tactiques de quidditch !! lanca Harry tout en frissonnant à cette idée.

Hermione écoutait les garçons et dans sa tête elle se disait que ça ne la dérangerait pas...Si seulement elle pouvait oublier les derniers mois qui venaient de se dérouler. Mais elle savait bien que c'était impossible et que si elle se trompait le professeur Rogue le remarquerai tout de suite. Elle oublia tout de suite cette idée. Au même moment Drago eu la même idée mais pourtant il se disait aussi que si il oubliait les derniers mois qu'il avait vécu, il oublierait Hermione et tout l'amour qu'il a pour elle. Les deux amoureux furent sortis de leur rêveries par leur professeur qui leur demanda de s'installer devant leur chaudrons.

Hermione et Drago se levèrent en essayant le plus possible de ne pas croiser leurs regards.

bon très bien, vous allez vous mettre par deux et aujourd'hui c'est moi qui vais nommer les binomes. Alors, Potter et Brown, Weasley et Parkinson, Granger et Londubat, Malefoy et Finnigan, Goyle et Patil...continua Rogue.

Et bien c'est ma veine aujourd'hui !! Pourquoi est ce que je tombe toujours avec ce bouledogue !! ronchonna Ron alors qu'il s'installait à côté de Pansy qui avait l'air aussi enchantée que Ron. Toi au moins t'as de la chance Harry, t'es avec Lavande...

Oui c'est vrai je ne vais pas me plaindre..pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Rogue !! ajouta Harry avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

Heuuu...Hermione tu viens...il...il faut commencer la potion Hermione !! murmura Neville alors qu'il était déjà installer vers les chaudron.

Oui Neville j'arrive...excuse moi j'étais dans la lune..bon alors commencons...et je te préviens Neville !! tu ne fais pas tout renverser, je te connais !! lanca Hermione mi amusée mi sérieuse. Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver sans mémoire !!

Tout en commencant la préparation de la potion, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle et Neville étaient installés juste à côté de Drago et de Seamus. Hermione fît comme se de rien n'était et fit semblant de ne pas les avoir vu. Mais Drago avait dès le début constaté qu'il était installé à côté d'elle et ne fit pas de remarque en voyant que Hermione faisait comme si elle ne l'avait pas vue.Le déroulement de la préparation se passa sans encombres et le dernier quart d'heure arriva.

Bien, il vous reste un quart d'heure avant la fin du cours. Je vais passer vous voir pour savoir si votre potion est réussite et vous pourrez l'ingérer et de ce fait en tester l'efficacité, ajouta Rogue alors qu'il examinait la potion de Harry et Lavande.

Bien Miss Brown et Monsieur Potter, vous pouvez la boire.

Au fil de l'inspection du professeur, Hermione constata que le lacet de Neville était défait. Connaissant Neville elle se dit qu'elle devait le lui dire tout de suite avant qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Mais à peine lui avait elle dit que Neville se baissa sur sa chaussure, mais en se baissant il marcha sur son livre qu'il n'avait pas ranger dans son sac et perdit l'équilibre. Le chaudron remplie de potion se renversa parterre en eclaboussant Hermione...et Drago !

Mais enfin Londubat !!!! quand est ce que vous apprendrez à faire attention !!! c'est au dessus de vos moyens d'être prudents !?!?! je ne vous comprendrais jamais !! ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi bête !!! cria le professeur Rogue avec beaucoup de colère.

Mais...mais..proffff..professeur...je n'ai pas..fais...fais exprès !! murmura Neville comme si le ciel s'abattait sur ses épaules.

Encore heureux Londubat !! je ne vous félicite pas !! j'enlève 15 points à Gryffondor pour manque de concentration !! lanca Rogue alors qu'il jetait un sort de proprété pour nettoyer les dégâts de Neville.

Bon personne n'en a reçu j'espère ??

Euhh ben si professeur...j'en ai partout sur moi et je crois que Herm...enfin que Granger en a reçu aussi...répondit Drago en espérant que personne n'ait remarqué sa gaffe.

Oui professeur j'en ai reçu partout sur les jambes !! ma robe de sorcière en est couverte !! ajouta Hermione.

Oui et bien Miss Granger vous la laverez ce n'est pas le problème enfin...dit Rogue agacé. Bon vous irez voir Madame Pomfresh après le cours. Je ne pense pas que ça puisse vous toucher mais on ne sait jamais...je connais les effets lorsqu'on ingère la potion mais pas quand on en recoit sur la peau...quand à vous Londubat vous aurez des heures de retenues toute la semaine. Vous viendrez ce soir à 20h dans mon bureau..j'aurais de quoi vous occuper croyez moi !! déclara Rogue.

Très bien professeur...souffla Neville alors qu'il était terrorisé à l'idée de passer toute la semaine avec son pire cauchemar.

La fin de l'heure arriva et Hermione et Drago se dépéchèrent de ranger leurs affaires. Ils devaient se rendre rapidement chez Madame Pomfresh pour vérifier que la potion renversée sur eux n'allait pas avoir d'effets secondaires. Pendant tout le chemin qui les menaient à l'infirmerie, ni Hermion ni Drago ne parla. Aucun ne voulait parler jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie. Hermione se sentit soudain très mal et une douleur massacrante lui martela le cerveau. Elle éprouva une sorte de spasme qui lui fit perde pied et elle s'écroula parterre.

Dragoooo...je ne me sens pas bien...Drayyy...souffla Hermione alors qu'elle perdit conscience.

Hermione !! qu'est ce qu'il y a !! Hermione !! répond moi !! Hermione !! je..je m'excuse pour ce matin !! je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé !! Hermione je t'aime..je t'aime Hermione réponds moi !! hoqueta Drago. Mais à peine entendut il Madame Pomfresh arriver qu'à son tour il se sentit tomber dans les pommes et sa vue se troubla.


	5. Retour à la réalité !

**Voilà le chapitre 5 ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écire mais n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Que ce soit bon ou mauvais...mais bon si c'est bon je préfère quand même hein ?! Lol**

**Je vais essayer de publier le chapitre 6 avant mon départ en vacances mais je ne vous promets rien :D **

**en tout cas merci à beaucoup à mes ''reviewveuses préférées'' : ****Lana NEMESIS, Aurélie MALFOY, Slytherin's proud, Malinka et Lavande B.P. !!**

**je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews mais je vous remercie très fort pour m'en avoir laissé ! Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que sa fic est appreciée :D (Drayanne tout émue...lool)**

**Alors à très bientôt et bonne lecture !!! **

**Drayanne.**

Hermione se réveilla deux heures plus tard. Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. Harry et Ron étaient installés à côté d'elle et semblait vraiment très inquiets.

«Mais oui suis je ?? pourquoi je suis à l'indirmerie ?? mais ne me regardez pas comme ça !! qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

« Mione !! tu vas bien ?? » dit Ron.

« Tu nous à fait une de ses peurs !! » renchérit Harry.

« Mais pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi suis je à l'infirmerie ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Ron, Harry, dites moi enfin !! supplia Hermione qui ne comprenait plus rien.

« Mais Mione tu ne te souviens pas ?? tu ne te souviens de rien ? » Appréhenda Harry.

« Et bien non...de quoi devrais je me rappeler ??? » insista Hermione moitié énervée moitié inquiète.

Harry et Ron passèrent presque une demi heure à raconter à Hermione se qu'il s'était passé. Hermione n'en crut pas ses yeux et fut en colère contre Neville.

« Mione, de quoi te souviens tout ? Quelle est la chose dont tu te souviens en dernier ? » Demanda Harry.

« Euh...laissez moi refléchir...et bien je crois de notre arrivée à Poudlard...le 1er septembre...oh mon dieu mais ça veut dire que j'ai oublié tous les cours qu'on a fait depuis la rentrée !! »

« Mais Mione on est début novembre c'est pas grave ! » Répliqua Ron.

« Mais oui mais même !! je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé depuis la rentrée !! c'est affreux !! et il n'y a que moi qui ai été touché ?? » se questionna Hermione.

« Euh non...il y a Malefoy aussi...il est là bas », ajouta Ron en montrant du doigt un lit qui était caché par les rideaux.

« Ah et bien il ne manquait plus que ça...je suis dans la même situation que Malefoy...vraiment super ! Ironisa Hermione. Et il se souvient lui ? »

« Ben je ne sais pas, on a pas vu Madame Pomfresh...et puis enfaite on s'en fout un peu de Malefoy si il a tout oublié !! » se moqua Ron.

« oui t'as raison ! J'espère qu'il a tout tout oublié lui...ça ma ferait bien rire » ajouta Hermione avec un sourire sarcastique. Bon et je peux sortir vous croyez ?

« Oui Miss Granger vous pouvez y aller, lanca Madame Pomfresh du bout de le salle qui l'avait entendu poser la question. Mais vous devrez faire attention, si vous avez la moindre petite douleur vous venez me voir !! vous m'avez bien comprise ?? »

« oui Madame Pomfresh...j'ai compris... » souffla Hermione avec empressement.

« nous mais je vous dis ça pour votre bien !! si vous voulez oublier toute une partie de votre vie c'est pas mon problème », lanca l'infirmière un peu enervée.

« Mais oui Madame Pomfresh...je vous dirais tout de suite si je ne vais pas bien. C'est promis ! »

Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, Madame Pomfresh et les trois amis se rendirent compte qu'une voix qui s'élevait de derrière le rideau ne faisait que se plaindre.

« Bon qu'est ce qu'il a encore celui là...il faut toujours qu'on s'occupe plus que lui !! » lanca Madame Pomfresh en se dirigeant vers Drago. « J'arrive Monsieur Malefoy !! J'arrive !! Arrêtez un peu de gémir de la sorte !! vous n'avez pas une blessure de guerre !! »

« J'aimerais bien vous y voir !! ce n'est pas vous qui avait été ensorceler par cette potion à cause de ce stupide Gryffondor. J'espère qu'il en a eu pour son grade !! » se moqua Drago.

« Pas aussi stupide que toi Malefoy...j'espère que tu as encore plus oublié que moi... »lanca Hermione aussi méchante qu'elle le put.

« Oh oh la Sang de Bourbe, tu me parles pas comme ça ok ? Depuis quand la race inférieure se rebelle ?? » ironisa Drago.

« Et depuis quand les débiles sont de sortis ?? hein Malefoy? Ajouta Harry. Allez venez on s'en va. Passe le bonjour à tes chers amis...ils sont ou d'ailleurs ?? je ne les ai pas vu t'attendre devant l'infirmerie..j'espère qu'ils sont au courant quand même...mais au faite t'es sûr que c'est tes amis Malefoy ? Se moqua Harry alors qu'Hermione et Ron étaient déjà sortis.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de renchérir que Harry fut déjà dehors avec Ron et Hermione. Ils se sentaient rassurés qu'Hermione soit à nouveau sur pied. Ils papotèrent un moment devant l'infirmerie avant de se rendre dans la salle commune des Gryffonfor. Elle était bondée par les élèves et Hermione fut tout de suite happer par Neville qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Pendant près de dix minutes il s'excusa de toutes les manières qu'il put trouver. Hermione ne savait plus comment s'en débarrasser et elle pretexta un besoin urgent à faire pour pouvoir sortir de ses griffes. Ron et Harry avaient vus la scène et ils avaient bien rigolé, mais Neville en fut véxé et alla s'enfermer dans son dortoir. Cependant il du en sortir quelques minutes plus tard...et oui ses retenues allaient durer une semaine et elle commencaient ce soir. Apres une bonne heure de rigolades et de papotages, Ginny arriva, elle avait enfin fini sa journée. Elle était en 6ème année étant donné qu'elle avait un an de moins que Hermione, Ron et Harry. A peine fut elle arriver qu'elle empoigna Hermione par le bras en se dirigeant vers le dortoir des filles. Ginny n'eut même pas le temps d'apprendre ce qui était arriver à Hermione qu'elle se planta devant elle, les bras croisés;

« bon alors comment s'est passé cette journée ? Ça va mieux ? Il t'as parlé j'espère au moins ? Ohh Mione j'espère qu'il t'as parlé...tu étais si mal hier soir...et encore ce matin !! mais ce soir tu as une super mine !! alors racontes ! Je veux tout savoir !! » Ginny avait parlé si vite qu'elle manqua de souffles pour finir sa phrase.

« Mais enfin Ginny de quoi tu parles ?? » demanda Hermione avec un réel questionnement dans son regard. « A qui j'ai parlé ?? »

« Ha ha ha...très drôle Mione...très drôle...tu as avalé un clown ou quoi ?? » s'énerva Ginny.

« Mais Ginny arrête de dire n'importe quoi !! mais tu n'as pas su alors ? »

« Su quoi ? » Se questionna Ginny.

« Et bien cette après midi, en cours de potions, avec Rogue, Neville a renversé son chaudron et la potion a éclabousser de partout !! j'en ai eu partout et ma robe de sorcière est foutu...je lui ai lancé un sort de propreté mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher...même Malefoy a été touché ! Il n'a pas arrêter de se plaindre à l'infirmerie...qu'est ce qu'il peut être douiller ce pauvre gars... »ajouta Hermione en montrant sa robe de sorcière toute tachée.

« Et c'était quoi cette potion ? » Demanda Ginny avec la voix qui tremblait comme si une nouvelle affreuse allait lui être raconter.

« C'était une potion pour la mémoire. Rogue a voulu nous l'apprendre pour nous faciliter nos cours et nous faire manipuler des nouveaux ingrédients. Donc j'en ai reçu partout sur moi et au lieu d'avoir renforcer ma mémoire, j'ai tout oublier...je me souviens de tout jusqu'à notre rentrée mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui plus rien ! Alors il faut que je commence à tout rattraper parce que sinon je vais avoir du retard dans mes cours. »

Ginny avait écouter parler Hermione mais elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Fallait elle que lui dise que quelques heures aupravant elle était folle amoureuse de Drago Malefoy ? En parlant de lui, est ce qu'il savait ? Etait il aller la voir pour s'expliquer ? Elle devait le lui dire..surtout qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une histoire passagère. Il fallait qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains. Elle devait absolument lui dire.

« Euhh...Hermione...je crois qu'il faut vraiment que je te parles là...c'est vraiment important. Tout ce que tu viens de me dire, c'est...c'est...comment dire ?...très embêtant !! il faut que tu saches...que ben..tu sors avec Drago depuis deux mois... »dit Ginny alors que Hermione rigolait tellement fort qu'elle en pleurait.

« Cette fois si Ginny, je crois que c'est toi qui a avalé un clown !! et pas un petit cette fois !! » se moqua Hermione entre deux éclats de rire. « Enfin tu aurais pu dire Harry ou alors Ron, mais Malefoy !! et puis pourquoi tu l'appelles Drago !! c'est Malefoy !! halala ma ptite Ginny...tu m'as bien fais rire tiens !! »

« non Mione, tu ne comprends pas ! Je te dis la vérité ! Vous sortez ensemble depuis deux mois ! Et d'ailleurs vous avez même...enfin vous avez même...fais l'amour à ce que tu m'as dit... »ajouta Ginny un peu gênée.

« nan mais arrête Ginny là...tu me fais peur et tu m'inquiètes ! C'est tout simplement impossible entre Malefoy et moi, tu le sais bien ! Et quand à dire que nous avons même couché ensemble...tu y vas un peu fort...tu sais très bien que je suis vierge encore, tout comme toi ! Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec un garçon...bon avec Ron on a bien failli...mais enfin bref ça n'a pas été le cas ! Alors me dire que je l'ai carrément fait ! Et avec Malefoy en plus !! » dit Hermione aussi vite qu'elle le fut. Mais en même temps qu'elle parlait, elle voyait la mine atterée de son amie qui en disait long sur la situation. Hermione connaissait très bien son amie et elle savait qu'à cet instant même, elle n'avait jamais été autant sérieuse.

« Hermione je suis désolée mais c'est la pur vérité ! D'ailleurs ce n'est même pas toi qui me l'a dit officiellement, je l'ai compris par moi même. Au début j'ai eu du mal à le croire, tout comme toi en ce moment, mais après vous avoir ''espionner'' j'ai vraiment compris la situation. Vous étiez vraiment amoureux, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Il t'aimait comme un fou ! Hermione je te jure que c'est la vérité ! Je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous en êtes arrivés là mais toujours est il que vous étiez ensemble et vraiment amoureux jusqu'à ce que...que... »coupa net Ginny.

« Jusqu'à ce que quoi Ginny ?? dis moi !!! »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte ta chambre en larme et en colère..c'était hier soir, tu as manqué les entrainement de quidditch parce que tu étais avec lui et quand je suis rentrée je t'ai trouvé sur ton lit en pleurant tout ce que tu pouvais. Et là tu m'as tout expliqué...et justement aujourd'hui vous deviez vous parler pour arranger les choses...alors peut être que vous l'avez fait mais le problème c'est qu'il n'y a que moi qui était au courant et je ne sais pas si Drago en a parlé à quelqu'un... »

« Ne l'appelles pas ''Drago'' ! C'est...traumatisant !! lanca Hermione. C'est Malefoy..il ne mérite pas qu'on l'appelle par son prénom !! mais enfin Ginny...je te crois mais...c'est quand même etrange ! Tu es sûre qu'on a pas été victime d'un sortilège ou quelque chose comme ça ? Regarde tout à l'heure encore; il m'a encore insulté comme il le fait toujours ! »

« mais oui c'est logique ! Tu viens de me dire que lui aussi a été touché ! Il a tout oublié comme toi ! Ecoute Hermione...là tout de suite je ne sais pas quoi te dire...bon allez viens, on va mangé. Les garçons doivent nous attendre. »

« oui j'arrive Ginny...j'arrive.. »lanca Hermione encore assise sur son lit à se remettre dans la tête tout ce que Ginny venait de lui raconter. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ne savait plus quoi dire. C'est vraiment la vérité alors...elle avait été amoureuse de Malefoy ! Ce stupide Malefoy...non ce n'était pas possible...elle allait trouver une explication à cela et tout redeviendrait normal.

Hermione et ses amis se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle pour dîner, mais Hermione n'avait pas très fin. Ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre lui avait couper l'appétit et elle voulait voir Malefoy..à cette idée elle ne savait pas quoi penser, elle croyait qu'elle délirait mais non, c'était la vraie vie. Tout en continuant à ''essayer'' de manger, Hermione vit Malefoy arriver avec, comme toujours, ses fidèles accolytes. Son coeur batta de plus en plus vite lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire, Ginny la regardait d'un oeil pendant qu'elle mangait et apprehendait comme son amie ce qu'il allait se passer.

« Tiens tiens tiens...Granger ! Tu tombes bien ! Dumbledore veut nous voir par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin...ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin qui était à cause de VOTRE maison...enfin bref ce n'est pas la question...mais bon voilà il veut nous voir après le dîner... » lanca Drago avec son air toujours autant prétentieux.

Mais au fur et à mesure que Drago parlait à Hermione, il eut des sortes de flashs...;

_« Hermione !! qu'est ce qu'il y a !! Hermione !! répond moi !! Hermione !! je..je m'excuse pour ce matin !! je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé !! Hermione je t'aime..je t'aime Hermione réponds moi !! »_

_Il se voyait avec Hermione devant l'infirmerie, là où ils avaient perdus la mémoire. Drago était étendu par terre et serra Hermione par la main._

Drago savait très bien ce qu'il venait d'entendre et de voir mais il n'avait pas d'explication à donner à ce qu'il venait de voir. Il regardait Hermione intensément. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Avait il rêver ? Il n'en était pas sûr étant donné qu'il avait perdu la mémoire.

« Bon euhhh...voilà...je je voulais te le dire puisqu'il m'a dit de te le dire...alors voilà je te le dis... » balbutia Drago.

« euhh oui très bien..euh merci... » réussit Hermione à prononcer.

« oui c'est ça...derien...euh à toute à l'heure Mionn...euh Granger ! Granger !! »

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ??? pensa Drago. Pourquoi j'ai bégayer comme ça devant cette sang de bourbe ? Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas insulté comme d'habitude ?? et pourquoi j'ai eu ce stupide flash ??? qu'on me réponde bordel !! qu'on me réponde !!

**Ohhh notre pauvre Drago qui ne sait plus où il en est...haaaa je le consolerais bien moi !! lol**

**La suite avant mercredi prochain...promis (grand sourir de Drayanne !! MDR )**

**alors dites moi vos impressions et pour cela ''ptit bouton en bas à gauche'' hihi !!**

**bonne soirée à vous tous et Bonnes vacances !!!**


	6. Note

Bonjour à tous !!

Enfin plutôt à toutes (je crois qu'on est en majorité ici...;) )

donc juste pour dire à tout le monde mais plus précisément à mes revieuweuse preférées : **Lana NEMESIS, Aurélie MALFOY, Slytherin's proud, Malinka et Lavande B.P. !!** que je part en vacance demain matin..et malheureusement je n'ai pas totalement fini mon chapitre...je dirais même que je ne l'ai pas vraiment commencé...vous me pardonnez ?? mais rassurez vous j'ai bcp bcp d'idée !! reste plus qu'à le mettre en place :D

Enfin tout ça pour vous dire que je vais profiter des vacances pour me mettre à fond sur le 6ème chapitre ! Je vais faire un maximum pour qu'il vous plaise !! (vous me direz!), comme ça dès que j'arrive..hop hop hop je publie !! enfin nan d'abord je devrais le recopier sur l'ordinateur...ben ouais vacances oblige..pas d'ordi pendant 2 semaines !! aie aie aie mais comment je vais faire ?? vous avez une solution ?? lol

bref voili voilou !! je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes vacances !!

lisez les fics pour moi...(pleurs-soupirs-pleurs-soupirs)

à très bientôt !!!

Drayanne.


	7. Conséquences sans gravité

**Bonjour Bonjour !!! alors comment allez vous ? Moi niquel ! Je viens de rentrer de mes vacances ! J'en ai bien profiter...mais boulot lundi...grrrr!!! mdr**

**En tout cas j'ai bien eu le temps de reflechir à ma tite fic d'amour lol !!**

**Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais il me permet de faire une transition entre ce qui précède et la suite...enfin je vous laisse découvrir ça :) **

**Et n'hésitez surtout pas à laissez une ptite review ! Vous imanginez même pas comme je suis heureuse quand j'en ai hihi**

**Bref j'arrête mon blabla...bonne lecture et à bientôt!!**

Drago était dans les couloirs et s'apprétait à se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il était complètement perdu et ne savait pas trop comment prendre ce qu'il venait de voir; dire à Hermione Granger, la fille qu'il deteste le plus, qu'il l'aimait. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Il ne comprenait pas et se faisait mal à la tête à chercher. Une voix le fit sortir de ses rêveries.

« Malefoy attends moi s'il te plaît. C'est mieux qu'on arrive en même temps je pense » Lanca Hermione qui était arrivée en courant derrière lui.

« Hein de quoi? » ajouta Drago.

« Et bien tu viens de me dire que Dumbledore nous attends nan ? »

« Oh..ah oui pardon...je...oui il nous attend, on ferait mieux de se dépecher. » lanca Drago furieux de s'être excuser à Hermione.

« Oui...allez on y va. C'est par là. »

Pendant le trajet qui les menait au bureau du directeur, aucun des deux ne parlèrent; Drago était omnubilé par sa vision et Hermione repensait à ce que lui avait dit Ginny. Puis ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau. Mais Drago se rappela qu'il fallait un mot de passe pour y accéder.

« C'est bien la peine que ce vieux fou veuille nous voir s'il nous donne même pas son mot de passe ! » s'énerva Drago.

« Ce vieux fou comme tu dis si bien, vient de prévenir Madame McGonagall que je viens de voir et qui m'a donné le mot de passe, voilà pourquoi je t'ai rejoint plus tard » ajouta Hermione.

« Et bien qu'est ce que tu attends alors ? » lance Drago furieux de voir qu'Hermione avait toujours la réponse à tout.

« Pfff...PLUIE DE SUCRE» prononca Hermione.

Puis dans un craquement l'escalier se montra et s'éleva pour rejoindre la porte. Hermione posa son pied sur la première marche mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser son deuxieme pied que Drago la bouscula pour passer le premier.

« Je ne suis pas galant et je ne t'aime pas, alors c'est moi qui passe le premier. » cracha Drago.

« Oh et bien si cela peut te faire plaisir Malefoy...passe le premier qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?! » renchérit Hermione qui se contenait et qui bouillonait de rage. Elle ne voulait pas rendre Drago heureux de la voir enervé. Drago était encore plus énervé de la voir si calme et se demandait comment faisait- elle pour être toujours impassible à tout ce qu'il disait. Après avoir grimper les quelques marches jusqu'à la porte, Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent côte à côte, le plus éloigné possible. Voyant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne faisait quelque chose, ils frappèrent à la porte au même moment. Drago était de plus énervé et Hermione fut gênée de cette coincidence.

« Entrez! » lanca Dumbledore à l'intérieur de son bureau.

Drago et Hermione avancèrent et se retrouvèrent dans le grand bureau de leur directeur. Ils ne savaient pas encore ce qu'il allait lui dire et ils étaient pressés d'en finir et de retrouver leurs amis respectifs.

« Je vois que Monsieur Malefoy vous a bien fait passer le message Miss Granger. Je vous en remercie. Bon alors commencons...euh...ah oui! C'est bien cela; vous avez eu un problème en cours de Potions avec le professeur Rogue aujourd'hui? » Demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

« oui c'est ça. » Réponda Hermione.

« Oui. Alors vous ne vous souvenez de quoi ? Enfin je veux dire quelle est la chose que vous vous souvenez en dernier ? »

« Et bien en ce qui me concerne je me souviens de la rentrée, de notre premier jour à Poudlard. Et puis c'est tout. Je n'ai aucun d'autre souvenir jusqu'à ce que je me réveille dans l'infirmerie. » dit Hermione sous l'oeil attentif de Drago et du professeur Dumbledore.

« Hum...oui très bien. Et vous Monsieur Malefoy ? »

« euh...oui moi pareil ! Pareil...euh je veux dire...euh...je me souviens de la rentrée et puis trou noir jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Comme Hermione quoi. » lanca Drago en pleine confusion.

Hermione ne savait pas si elle evait bien entendu ou alors elle perdait complètement la tête; Drago Malefoy venait de l'appeler par son prénom! Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Tout était bizarre ces temps si. Et en regardant la mine alarmante de Drago, elle savait que ça ne venait pas d'elle seule. Elle n'eut pas le temps de reflechir à cela que Dumbledore la sortit de ces rêveries.

« Oui et bien c'est moins pire que je ne le pensais. Ce n'est pas très grave. Il ne s'agit là que de deux mois et demi d'oubli. En une vie ce n'est pas vraiment catastrophique! »

« Mais enfin professeur et pour les cours comment allons nous faire ? » s'inquiéta Hermione furieuse de constater ''qu'apparemment'' ce n'était pas grave d'oublier deux mois et demi de cours!

« Oh je ne me fais pas de soucis pour vous Miss Granger! Et aussi pour vous Monsieur Malefoy. Vous êtes tous les deux de très bons élèves et avec un peu de rattrapage cet incident ne sera qu'un vague souvenir...et sans mauvais jeu de mots hein ?! » lanca Dumbledore fier de sa blague sous l'oeil interloqué de ses deux interlocuteurs.

Hermione et Drago n'en revenaient pas! Le très grand directeur et sorcier de Poudlard n'avait rien d'autre à dire appart que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il n'y avair rien d'autre à faire! Il y avait bien un moyen...Hermione en était persuadée. C'était obligé! Presque tous les potions marchent par deux! Il ne pouvait pas ne pas y avoir de solution. Hermione était énervée. Jamais elle n'avait autant été enervée envers son directeur qu'elle appreciait tant. Mais cette fois s'en était trop! Et en ce qui concernait Drago, ce n'était même pas la peine d'en parler. Hermione l'entendait d'ici; « Je vais en parler à mon père...c'est un scandale! Vous allez entendre parler de cette histoire! Ce n'est pas fini! »

Puis dans un profond desespoir, Hermione et Drago rejoingnit la porte pour sortir du bureau. Dumbledore avait très bien ses raisons de leur avoir dit qu'il n'y avait aucune solution. Il savait pour leur histoire...parce que Dumbledore c'est tout ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard. Il le savait et il voulait savoir si cette histoire était une vraie histoire. Et si elle l'était, il se rejouissait d'avance. Il savait depuis longtempts qu'un rapprochement entre Serpentard et Gryffondor etait possible. Peut être que grâce à eux son souhait deviendrait possible. Reste maintenant à savoir comment ces deux là vont se rendre compte de leurs amour caché...et ce n'était pas une chose facile. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Drago Malefoy et qu'Hermione Granger tombent amoureux...

**Voilou voilou, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu avec cette suite...dites moi ce que vous en pensez !!**

**Merci beaucoup...**

**Gros bisous à vous toutes et bonnes vacances !!!**

**Drayanne.**


	8. Vous avez dis susceptible !

**Bonjour à tous !! **

**Me revoilà (déjà?!) avec un nouveau chapitre !! voui voui c'est bien vrai! Je vous avais bien dit que j'allais être inspirée pendant les vacances!! héhé !!**

**donc voici la suite...vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Personnellement j'aime beaucoup celui là. Plus que les autres. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Bref c'est votre avis qui compte le plus !!**

**En tout cas merci de me lire...et mettez une tite review...juste pour me faire plaisir...aller je sais que vous en êtes capable...nan c'est pas vrai?...bouhhh je pleure très beaucoup alors !! loool**

**j'arrête mes conneries...!! **

**Passez une bonne soirée et évidemment, bonne lecture!!**

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis que Drago et Hermione s'étaient retrouvés ensemble dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Drago avait cessé d'avoir des visions et ce disait que c'était simplement un rêve qu'il avait fait, sûrement le contre coup de tout ces événéments. Quand à Hermione, elle s'était mise à travailler comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Pour elle, avoir perdu deux mois et demi de cours était réellement très grave et elle ne voulait pas prendre de retard sur les autres et surtout risquer de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor si elle etait incapable de répondre correctement à un professeur.

Hermione se trouvait dans la Grande Salle avec Harry, Ron et Ginny, c'était l'heure du dîner et la salle était comme à son habitude, bondée. Les tables étaient toujours disposer comme à leur habitudes; c'est à dire en colonne de quatre en fonction des quatre maisons. Les tables de Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient les plus éloignés. C'est elles qui se trouvaient contre les murs. En ce dernier jour de cours avant le week end, le vacarme était elle que nos chers amis ne s'entendaient presque pas parler. Ginny et Hermione n'avaient pas reparler de ce qui s'était passer depuis la fameuse journée où elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle sortait avec Drago Malefoy depuis deux mois mais Ginny surveillait toujours en coin le jeune serpentard pour voir ses agissements car malgré elle et malgré son aversion aux Serpentards, elle espérait vraiment que Drago et Hermione se remmettent ensemble, pas pour voir son amie sortir avec quelqu'un mais plutôt pour se soulager en se rendant compte que Drago était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il ne suivrait pas le même chemin que son père; être Mangemorts. « Ca en ferait un de moins...pensa t'elle en même temps qu'elle le regardait prendre son repas. Mais son souhait s'était envolé lors d'une altercation entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. En effet le samedi précédent à l'entraînement de quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Ginny et Hermione s'étaient rendues sur le terrain pour passer un moment ensemble et regarder leurs amis. Tout ce passait très bien jusqu'au moment où l'équipe de Serpentard fit son apparition.

« Alors on admire la racaille? » avait lancé Marcus Flint le capitaine des verts et argents à Hermione et Ginny en regardant Harry et Ron.

« Oh et bien puisque vous êtes devant nous je ne dirais pas le mot admirer mais plutôt mépriser...et en ce qui concerne la racaille, c'est bien ça! Ajouta Hermione avec le plus de d'antipathie possible.

« Oh Granger c'est pas parce que t'es la meilleure amie du super célèbre balafré premier que tu peux te permettre de nous parler comme ça c'est compris? » Cracha Drago à Hermione.

« Je me permet de ce que je veux Malefoy, et si t'es pas content c'est pareil. Vous n'avez qu'à ne pas nous adresser la parole! Tu voudrais quoi ? Qu'on se fasse insulter et qu'on dise rien? Plutôt mourir que de se laisse faire... » affirma Hermione.

« Halala...les Gryfifi et leur fierté...ça en devient désolant...faudrait penser à se la fermer un peu Granger...si tu veux pas avoir _d'ennuis. _» Malefoy avait bien insisté sur son dernier mot et regardait Hermione avec une expression de dégôut très prononcé.

« Oh et bien il me tarde de voir tes petits ennuies s'attaqués à moi Malefoy...si tu savais comme je suis terrorisée...que vas-tu me faire? Tu vas demander à ton cher papa de m'enfermer dans le merveilleux et très humble manoir Malefoy pour m'infliger toutes une séries de sortilèges? Je crois qu'il en a l'habitude non ? Ou alors peut être que ça sera toi qui va m'infliger tout ça? Je veux dire c'est normal après tout...Tel père tel fils...on dit pas ça Malefoy? Questionna Hermione à Drago avec un faux air d'une personne qui demande une vrai réponse.

En même temps qu'elle prononcait ses paroles, elle voyait Drago devenir de plus en plus blanc, plus encore que son teint qui de nature est pâle. Elle savait qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était la reaction qu'il allait avoir...pendant près de 30 secondes personne ne parla. Le silence régnait, il devenait pesant. Drago et Hermione se fixait avec une haine qui ne les avaient jamais atteint de cette manière, Ginny se faisait toute petite derrière Hermione qui s'était levée et l'équipe de Serpentard attendait que Drago réplique quelque chose à Hermione. Seul l'équipe de Gryffondor restée dans les airs n'était pas présente. Puis au bout d'une minute qui avait été sembler être une éternité, Drago s'approcho d'Hermione, plus il avancait plus elle reculait. Mais cette dernière se fit prendre au piège et se retrouvait bloquer par le mur qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Son coeur battait de plus en plus fort, elle avait du mal à le dire mais à ce moment très précis elle avait très peur de Drago. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui dire. Ils se regardèrent encore avec une fureure incomparable. Drago se tenait contre Hermione, il appuya ses mains sur les épaules de son ennemie comme pour la retenir prisonnière.

« Ne répète jamais ça Granger...jamais...tu m'as compris? ... Ne me compare pas à mon père. Tu n'as pas le droit et je ne te le permets pas. » souffla Drago à l'oreille d'Hermione dans un murmure presque inaudible pour que seul elle et lui puisse entendre. « Tu ne peux pas me traiter de Mangemorts... je ne souhaite à personne d'être traiter comme mon père le fait avec moi... je ne souhaite à personne d'avoir eu a subir ce que j'ai subit...même à mon pire ennemie...en locurence toi Granger...rentre toi bien ça dans ta petite tête de Miss je sais tout...ne parle pas de choses que tu ne connais pas. » déclara Drago qui n'avait pas retrouver sa couleur. Il était desormais plus blanc que jamais.

Et là, il délivra Hermione de ses griffes et il se dirigea vers le château. Apparemment il n'avait plus envie de s'entraîner au quidditch. Hermione le regarda partir, elle aurait jurer sur la vie de ses parents qu'une larme avait couler le long de ses joues. Elle ne trouva pas d'explication à cela et était vraiment sonnée de ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi Drago avait il réagi comme ça? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'insultait de cette manière.

« Oh Malefoy qu'est ce que tu fais? On a besoin de toi pour s'entraîner !! reviens tout de suite ! » cria Flint en direction de Drago.

Mais celui ci ne repondit pas et guise de réponse il laissa tomber son balai parterre en même temps qu'il marchait.

L'équipe de Seprentard ne prononca pas un mot et elle décidèrent tout de même de s'entraîner sans Malefoy. Ginny et Hermione étaient encore sur le terrain et ginny accouru vers Hermione.

« Hermione ça va? Il t'a fais mal? Mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris? Je ne comprends pas! » S'exaspéra Ginny.

« Ah oui c'est vrai qu'on est censé être fou amoureux! J'avais oublié ce détail! J'aurais du parler de son père en disant beau papa alors! C'est peut être pour ça qu'il s'est conduit comme ça, nan ? Cracha Hermione au visage de Ginny. Elle était tellement enervée que son visage avait pris une couleur rouge e que ces cheveux étaient tout éléctriques.

« Mais enfin Hermione! Tu aurais preférée que je ne te mette pas au courant? C'est pas de ma faute! Et puis qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? On a pas entendu. »

« Si vous n'avez pas entendu c'est qu'il y a peut etre une raison. A plus tard Ginny. » prononca Hermione qui semblait bouleversée et enervée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Sans que Ginny puisse réprimander quelque chose, Hermione se diriga à son tour vers le château. Elle voulait rentrer le plus vite possible dans sa chambre. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette discussion l'avait tant rendu furieuse et perturber. Dans le chemin qu'elle prit pour se rendre au dortoir, elle ne vit pas Drago. Elle ne savait pas ou il était passé et en fut soulagé. Elle ne voulait plus le voir. Elle arriva enfin dans sa chambre et s'effondra dans son lit, prise de sanglots et se mit la tête dans son coussin pour ne pas faire de bruit. Des tas de questions lui vinrent dans sa tête. Mais elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi une telle vague d'émotion la submérgeait autant. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans un état comme ça. Puis dans un nouveau flot de sanglot elle s'endormit. Peut être que quand elle allait se réveiller ça n'allait être qu'un mauvais rêve...

**Voilà !! Alors vos réactions ? Déçu pas déçu? Dites moi tout !! je vous écoute !! enfin nan je vous lis plutôt...hahaha !!! ok...jme tais...loool**

**Gros bisousssss à vous !!**

**Drayanne.**


	9. Rencontre innatendue

**Bonjour bonjour !! ohlala mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive !! vous vous rendez compte un nouveaux chapitre en si peu de temps ?! C'est merveilleux non ? Loool Ce serait d'autant plus merveilleux si j'avais un peu plus de review (Drayanne boude très beaucoup :( :( ) mdrr**

**En tout cas les vacances m'ont permis d'être au taquet pour écrire mes chapitres !! et d'ailleurs grâce à une revieuweuse j'ai eu un élan d'inspiration !! je ne vous en dis pas plus vous découvrirez bien assez tôt de quoi il s'agit ! Hihi !! bref merci beaucoup à****ElavielTini !!**

**Je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Bisoussss à tous et surtout bonne lecture !!**

Une semaine avait donc passé depuis cette fameuse prise de bec entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, dumoins entre Hermione et Drago. Ginny n'avait pas osé reparler à Hermione de ce qui s'était passé le samedi précédent. Nos amis étaient entrain de prendre leur repas mais Ginny remarqua que Hermione n'avait pas touché à son assiette. Elle avait bien remarqué que depuis la dispute Hermione se comportait d'une étrange manière et que celle ci ne mangait pratiquement plus rien. Elle n'était plus la Hermione Granger qu'elle avait connu. Ginny était très inquiète de se changement soudain de comportement.

« Hermione tu es sûre que ça va? Tu n'as presque rien mangé... » demanda Ginny.

« Hein quoi? Euhh oui Ginny ça va très bien merci. C'est juste que je n'ai pas faim c'est tout. Je n'ai pas d'appétit en ce moment. Rien de grave, ne t'inquiètes pas. » ajouta Hermione en affichant en sourire qu'elle s'efforcait de ne pas forcé.

« Mouais...si tu le dis...j'en suis pas si sûre mais je te crois...bon je vous laisse j'ai du boulot qui m'attends... »

« ohhh mais ne parle pas de boulot soeurette s'il te plait...on est en week end !! » ronchonna Ron entre deux bouchée de tarte à la mélasse.

« Oui et bien justement !! vous feriez bien de vous y mettre aussi tous les deux !! » renchérit Ginny.

« Ohh attends moi j'ai rien dit ! » souffla Harry la bouche pleine.

« Oui mais tu n'en penses pas moins...j'ai pas raison ? » demanda Ginny légèrement amusée.

« Mais non enfin ! Pourquoi penses tu ça de moi? Oh Ginny je suis outrée !! » lanca Harry avec l'air d'une personne faussement choquée.

Puis dans un fou rire collectif Ginny s'en alla dans la tour de Gryffondor pour aller travailler laissant Hermione, Ron et Harry finir de manger tranquillement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione pretexta un travail important à faire, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Drago quand à lui se trouvait assis à la table des Serpentards et prenait son repas comme tous les autres élèves. Il n'avait pas très faim lui non plus. Il décida de s'en aller pour aller se coucher; il n'était pas spécialement fatigué mais il avait besoin de calme. Il se leva du banc et ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione qui était juste en face de lui. Elle se levait elle aussi et semblait se diriger vers la porte. Puis soudain une affreuse douleur lui submergea l'esprit et il eu un flash. Le même que celui qu'il avait eu quelques temps auparavant lorsqu'il était aller dire à Hermione que Dumbledore les attendait;

_« Hermione !! qu'est ce qu'il y a !! Hermione !! répond moi !! Hermione !! je..je m'excuse pour ce matin !! je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé !! Hermione je t'aime..je t'aime Hermione réponds moi !! »_

_Il se voyait avec Hermione devant l'infirmerie, là où ils avaient perdus la mémoire. Drago était étendu par terre et serra Hermione par la main._

Drago était à présent assis sur le banc. Sa douleur s'effacait peu à peu mais il revoyait très bien la scène. Pas de doute, c'était la même qu'il avait vu la fois précédente. Il fut pris de panique et bu un grand verre d'eau pour se rafraîchir les idées. Il était blanc comme un linge et savait que ce qu'il voyait avait un sens même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer.

« Draguichounet ça va? Qu'est ce que tu as tu es tout blanc? Je peux te faire retrouver tes couleurs si tu veux... » lanca Pansy Parkinson qui se tortillait dans tous les sens.

« Non ferme la Pansy. Laisse moi tranquille. » lui cracha Drago.

Pansy n'eut même pas le temps de renchérir que Drago était déjà parti. Il sortit du vacarme de la Grande Salle pour se retrouver dans le hall qui était complètement déserte du faite que tous les autres élèves prenaient leur dîner. Il se tenait adosser contre le mur et essayait tant bien que mal à retrouver ses esprits. Il devait absolument parler de ça à Hermione. Même si ça lui crevait le coeur de devoir lui adresser la parole. Il était enfin décidé et comme par hasard il l'a vu au bout du hall qui commencait à monter dans les escaliers. Il s'avanca vers elle pour aller lui parler.

Hermione était dans les escaliers, elle se dirigeait vers la tour des Gryffondor. Elle se sentait barbouilléé et elle était mal dans sa peau. Elle savait que la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec Drago y était pour quelque chose. Elle y avait beaucoup réflechit et elle était arrivée à une conclusion qu'elle avait du mal à accepter: elle regretait ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle avait bien vu le comportement de Drago depuis cette dispute; il avait cessé de les insulter, elle, Harry, Ron et presque tous les autres Gryffondor. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait il était comme dépitée, ce n'était pas le Malefoy qu'elle connaissait depuis 7 ans qui n'hésitait jamais à lancer des pics à tout le monde. Là c'était tout le contraire, il ne parlait que quand on lui adressait la parole et c'etait tout. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle pourrait aller le voir pour s'excuser mais elle ne voulait pas s'abaisser devant Drago. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner se plaisir. Elle se disait que si elle intérieurement elle s'en voulait, cela voulait dire qu'elle était une bonne personne et que si elle elle s'en rendait compte, cela suffisait. Avec le temps ça finirait bien par passer. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit un bras la retenir par l'épaule.

« Granger j'ai à te parler s'il te plaît. » C'est bien ce qu'elle pensait. Cette voix glaciale et dure, ça ne pouvait être que Drago Malefoy. Elle repris ses esprits et se retourna pour faire face à Drago.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy? » demanda Hermione le plus calmement possible.

« Je voudrais te demander quelque chose. Je...enfaite c'est par rapport tu sais à notre perte de mémoire. » plus il parlait plus il baissait la voix et il entraîna Hermione dans une salle qui se trouvait à côté d'eux et qui se trouvait être un placard à balais. Hermione observait l'endroit et se méfiait de plus en plus.

« Oui bon je sais c'est pas la meilleur endroit pour se retrouver mais j'ai quelque chose à te demander. » ajouta Drago en voyant la mine inquiète de Hermione.

« Oui vas y je t'écoute. »

« Bon très bien alors...euh comment dire...c'est assez gênant quand même. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Granger ! C'est déjà assez dure de te parler normalement alors n'en rajoute pas! »

« Oh mais je n'ai rien dis ! Bon allez depêche toi...je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

« Bon voilà, je voulais savoir si toi tu avais des genres de flashs depuis ta perte de mémoire... »

« Des flashs ? »

« Oui oui des flashs ! Tu veux que je le répète encore? » demanda Drago agacé.

« Et bien non pas que je sache. Mais quel genre de flash? »

« Des flashs sur ce qui c'est passé pendant ces deux mois et demi. »

« Non non Malefoy. Je n'ai pas eu de flash. Mais tu en as eu n'est ce pas ? Qu'est ce que tu as vu? »

« Ce n'est pas le but de notre discussion ! » lanca Drago qui avait rougit en se remémorant son flash.

« Très bien très bien...ohlala! »

« Bon voilà je t'ai demandé ce que je voulais savoir alors c'est bon. J'ai fini. On peut y aller. »

Mais aucun des deux ne bougèrent. Hermione pensait que Drago avait eu une attitude acceptable et que si elle voulait s'excuser auprès de lui peut être qu'il n'allait pas se foutre de sa figure comme elle le pensait. Puis Malefoy s'apprétait à partir lorsqu'elle Hermione l'interpella.

« Malefoy attends...je voulais te dire quelque chose aussi. » ajouta Hermione qui sentait ses joues se rosirent. Drago tenait la poignée de la porte dans la main mais c'était retourné pour entendre ce qu'avait à dire Hermione.

« Je t'écoute Granger. »

« En faite je voulais simplement m'excuser pour l'autre jour...enfin tu sais ce que je t'ai dis au terrain de quidditch...je sais que je suis allez trop loin et même si ça me tue de m'excuser auprès de toi, j'ai mauvaise conscience. » Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir devant la mine amusée de Drago. « Oh et bien dis le si tu veux te foutre de ma gueule!! » lanca Hermione vexée.

« Mais nan je ne me fous pas de ta gueule! Moi aussi je suis allé trop loin... Bon on est ok maintenant. A plus tard Granger. » émit Drago en même temps qu'il sortit du placard à balai.

« Oui euhh à plus tard Malefoy...Bonne soirée. » déclara Hermione qui se sentit idiote d'avoir souhaiter une bonne soirée à Drago.

« Je..euh...oui merci...à toi aussi Granger. » formula Drago aussi étonné qu'il puisse l'être.

Puis dans un esprit assez flou ils se rendirent chacun de leurs côtés dans leur salle commune en ayant une autre idée d'eux du à cette discussion.

**Et voilou ! Un nouveau chapitre !!**

**j'espère qu'il vous a plus !! Je parie que vous vous attendiez à autre chose dans le placard à balais...nan j'ai pas raison ?? esprits tordus va !! mdr !!**

**je vous souhaite une bonne journée !! **

**à très bientôt.**

**Drayanne.**


	10. Un rêve et un rendez vous inexpliqué

**Bonjour à tous !! alors comment allez vous ? Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? Bientôt la rentrée...bouhhhhhh c'est triste :(**

**bref lol voilà un nouveau chapitre !! personnellement je ne suis pas trop convaincue donc si vous pouvez dites moi vraiment ce que vous en pensez... j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira !!**

**je vous laisse le découvrir !!**

**bonne soirée à vous tous !!**

**bizzz**

**Drayanne.**

Drago et Hermione étaient tous les deux dans la salle de potion. Drago était assis sur le bureau du professeur Rogue et Hermione debout devant lui. Ils s'embrassaient avec une ferveur non dissimulée, ils ne pouvaient se retenir de gémir l'un l'autre à cause des baisers qu'ils se donnaient. Après un bon moment de baisers langoureux, Drago releva le tee shirt de la jeune fille qui ne se fit pas prier pour l'enlever de ses propres mains, ce qui la fit se retouver en soutien gorge devant un Drago tout émoustillé devant cette vue si excitante à ses yeux. Après avoir lorgner le beau decolleté de sa belle, il décida d'enlever ce bout de tissu qui commencait à être inutil pour lui, puis pris par un élan d'excitation décida d'enlever sa chemise. Ils étaient torse nu tous les deux et cette proximité les rendaient complètement dingues. Hermione souria en voyant la bosse qui se formait sur l'entrejambe de son amant. Elle voulait le rendre fou et se retourna pour faire mine de vouloir enlever sa jupe qu'elle portait comme son uniforme. Elle se retourna donc et colla ses fesses contre l'entrejambe de Drago et se baissa en prenant bien soin de tendre son arrière train au maximum contre la bosse qui se faisait montagne à présent. Elle prit tout son temps pour enlever sa petite culotte et voyant que Drago commencait à perde patience elle décida d'enlever ses chaussures. « Tu le fais exprès hein?! » lanca Drago qui n'en pouvait plus de vivre cette abominable attente. Et sans que Hermione ne puisse s'y préparer, Drago l'agrippa par la taille et la retourna. Hermione était maintenant face au bureau et Drago était derrière elle et la tenait par les hanches. Drago ouvrit sa braguette et remonta la jupe d'Hermione qui ne comprenait plus trop où elle en était. Il baissa la culotte de sa partenaire après avoir fait prendre l'air à son membre fièrement dressé. Il s'appuya contre Hermione qui à son tour n'en pouvait plus d'attendre cet interminable échange, et lui murmura : « ça t'apprendra de vouloir jouer à la plus maline... ». puis dans un mouvement de bassin signé Drago Malefoy il la pénétra d'une seule poussée après avoir lancé un « Putain » face à l'extase qu'il pouvait ressentir. Hermione en fit de même et s'accrocha au bureau, secouée de cette rencontre tant attendue. Drago n'avait jamais été aussi dur et cela commencait à lui faire mal. Il allait de plus en plus fort en elle tout en lui carressant sa poitrine. Hermione était maintenant presque couchée face à la table. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir. Le moment de l'extase suprême commencait à arriver et les mouvements de Drago se firent de moins en moins rapide. Puis dans un dernier va et vient, il se décharga en Hermione qui sentit quatre jets puissant et chauds à l'intérieur de son bas ventre. Il retomba sur le dos d'Hermione qui avait les larmes au yeux après avoir vécu un moment pareil. Elle tenta de se retourner mais se rendit compte que Drago était toujours en elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer quoique ce soit que Drago lui souffla un « Merci » dans le creux de son oreil avant de se retirer complètement et de s'essuyer sur la culotte de Hermione... Elle remit en place sa jupe et lui lanca un « Derien » qui siginifiait plus un « Je t'aime » qu'un simple échange de politesse après une partie de jambe en l'air...

« Ohh Malefoy debouts !! Allez grouille toi !! T'as pas oublié qu'on s'entraîne pour le match de samedi prochain j'espère ? » lanca Marcus Flint à travers le dortoir des garçons de Serpentard.

« Hein quoi ?? mais quel heure il est ? » [... « oh merde laisse moi dormir Flint !! tu fais chié » grogna Drago en se découvrant se ses couvertures.

« Ah oui en effet je pense que je vais peut être te laisser dormir... » ajouta Flint avec une mine amusée en voyant Drago affiché un trique d'enfer sous son bas de pyjama. « Bon Monsieur-Je-Me-Sens-A-l'Etroit-Dans-Mon-Calecon, maintenant, tu vas vite aller prendre une douche froide et te chasser tes idées coquines et te mettre dans l'esprit tes tactiques d'attrapeur au lieu de penser à une fille pas beaucoup vêtue... »

Sans que Drago est pu réprimander quelque chose, tous les serpentards le regardaient en rigolant en voyant le si fier et prétentieux Drago Malefoy si faible avec sa position de jeune ado qui ne maîtrise pas ses troubles hormonaux. « Et puis quel est le problème d'ailleurs ? Quel gars ne se lève pas avec dans cet état là ? » Pensa Drago en se levant de son lit, fièrement guider par le chapiteau présent sous son short.

Drago se rendit dans la salle de bain des serpentards, toujours autant dur. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarasser de ça. Ça faisait presque maintenant ¼ d'heure qu'il était levé et révéillé mais rien n'y faisait. Il se deshabilla et entra dans la douche tout en essayant de se remémorer son rêve. Il n'était pas sûr mais il pensait que dans son rêve il avait fait l'amour avec Hermione Granger. À cette pensée, il eut un sourire; non ce n'était pas possible ! « Une partie de jambe en l'air avec cette stupide sang de bourbe? Non non je ne crois pas... » pensa Drago en ouvrant le robinet d'eau froide qui commencait à lui faire effet. « Les rêves signifient vraiment n'importe quoi...c'est toujours le contraire de ce qu'on veut... » se rassura Drago.

Après un bon moment sous la douche le vert et argent mit sa tenue de quiddicth, prit son balai , sortit des cachots et alla retrouver ses amis dans la Grande Salle pour ensuite aller s'entraîner.

« Et ben te voilà !! j'espère que tu as apprécié ce moment sous la douche rien que toi et ta main droite parce que nous fait prendre du retard !!! dépêche toi de déjeuner !! » lanca Flint assis sur le banc, l'air furieux et accusateur.

« oui et ben c'est bon !! je te rappelle que moi au moins je fais ça seul et à l'abri des autres...et pas la nuit dans mon lit quand je crois que tout le monde dort !! » répliqua Drago fier d'avoir mis la honte à l'homme qui avait osé le défié devant tout le monde.

« je...mais...n'importe quoi !!! » ajouta Flint qui avait viré à l'écarlate. « Bon dépêche toi, c'est tout. Tu nous retarde !! Je ne veux pas que les stupides Gryffondor arrivent avant nous !! »

Drago semblait content de sa réplique et alla s'installer sur le banc pour pouvoir enfin déjeuner. Harry, Ron et toute l'équipe de quidditch étaient eux aussi assis sur à leur table et prenaient tout le temps; ils avaient pensé à réserver le stade et de ce fait ne craignaient pas de se voir prendre la place par leurs adversaires.

Drago était tranquillement entrain de manger lorsque Dobby, l'elfe de maison apparut sous ses yeux, ce qui le fit sursauter au plus haut point.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux? » lanca Drago si méchamment qu'il le put. « Tu ne vois pas que tu me déranges. Je suis entrain de prendre mon petit déjeuner. »

« Je m'excuse jeune Malefoy mais Dobby a un mot pour vous. De la part du Professeur Dumbledore. Il me demande de vous dire que vous devez être dans la salle de classe qui se trouve au premier étage, à côté du bureau de professeur McGonagall à 10h précise. De ce fait vous ne pouvez pas aller à vos entraînements jeune Malefoy. »

« Quoi ?? mais pourquoi faire ? Réponds moi espèce d'elfe crasseux! » cracha Drago.

« Dobby ne sait pas Monsieur. Le professeur Dumbledore n'a rien dit de plus à Dobby Monsieur. » repondit Dobby complètement terrifié.

« Bon très bien. Ce vieux fou a encore décidé de me pourrir la vie. Bon Flint tu as entendu ? Je ne serais pas là aux entraînements. A plus tard. Tu peux partir toi. » lanca Drago en désignant Dobby comme de la vermine.

Drago s'en alla donc dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il était seulement 9h15 et il avait encore du temps avant d'aller à ce stupide rendez vous. Il décida donc de se changer et de s'installer sur un fauteuils en attendant l'heure.

De son côté, Hermione était encore entrain de dormir. Elle avait passé une nuit agitée et avait très mal dormi. Elle décida de se lever en rageant contre elle de se lever si tôt le matin. Mais comme elle était lever, elle pensa qu'il serait plus judicieux de se lever pour faire quelque chose au lieu de rester à tourner, virer dans son lit. Elle alla dans la salle de bains qu'elle partagait avec ses copines de chambrées lorsque tout à coup, elle fut prise de violente nausée et de vertiges. Elle fut chanceuse de trouver la porte de la salle de bain ouverte et de se précipiter aussi vite qu'elle le put vers la cuvette des WC. Le fait qu'elle n'ait rien mangé lui fit encore plus mal. Elle était assise parterre, ses yeux pleuraient tout seuls à cause de ses nausées et son coeur battait très fort. Elle se mouilla le visage et décida d'aller prendre une douche bien fraîche.

Un moment plus tard, Hermione ressortit de la salle de bain en meilleure forme. Ses nausées avaient disparues et elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle se retrouva donc seule dans le dortoir, au milieu de Lavande et Parvarti qui avaient l'air de dormir comme des bébés. Elle se dit qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller dans la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner mais son estomac était totalement contre et elle n'avait vraiment pas faim. Elle se diriga donc dans la salle commune en prenant deux ou trois bouquins. Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil où elle avait l'habitude s'installer lorsqu'un « crac » la fit sortir de son livre.

« Oh c'est toi Winky! Tu m'as fais peur! Je peux t'aider? » demanda Hermione.

« Et bien le professeur Dumbledore a demandé à Winky de vous faire passer un mot. Il vous demande de vous rendre à 10h précise dans la salle de classe qui se trouve à côté du bureau du professeur McGonagall. Une chance que vous soyez levée Miss. »

« Mais pourquoi veut il que j'aille là bas Winky? »

« Winky ne sait pas Miss. Il n'a rien dit d'autre à Winky Miss. » répondit Winky.

« Bon et bien très bien. Je te remercie de m'avoir prévenue Winky. »

« Mais ce n'est pas le peine de remerciez Winky Miss. Winky fait son travail d'elfe de maison Miss. Bonne journée Miss. »

Et Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que dans un « crac » sonore Winky disparut. Hermione était assez curieuse de savoir pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore voulait elle qu'elle soit dans cette salle à 10h précise. Elle regarda l'heure; il était maintenant 9h30. Elle devait passer encore ½ heure dans sa salle commune avant d'aller à ce mystérieux rendez vous.

Une demi heure plus tard, Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de classe qui se trouvait à côté du bureau du professeur McGonagall. Elle frappa à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Elle entra donc et qu'elle ne fut sa surprise en découvrant la personne qui était déjà présente à l'intérieur.

« Malefoy? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » soupira Hermione.

« Granger ? Oh non pas toi ?! » réprimanda Drago.

**Voilà voilà !!!**

**alors vos impressions ? Vous avez aimé ??**

**Merci pour les reviews...je serais la plus heureuse du monde magique !! lol**

**bisousssss**

**Drayanne.**


	11. On aime sans raison, sans raison on hait

**Bonjour à tous !!**

**Je suis désolée pour mon loooooonnnng retard mais la rentrée s'est passée et avec, beaucoup moins de temps disponible...mais me revoilà avec mon nouveau chapitre...j'espère qu'il va vous plaire et encore merci pour les reviews; Lavande B.P., nattie black, phoenix, Miss Lilith Samael et toutes les autres que je n'ai pas cité !! MERCI beaucoup...je sais que ça peut paraître débile mais ça fait vraiment très plaisir de lire des reviews sur sa propre fic !!**

**bref je laisse place à la lecture !! et Reviews please :D **

**A très bientôt !!**

**Drayanne. **

**Ah et au faite...je ne l'avais pas fais auparavant donc;**

**Disclaimer; rien est à moi, tout est à notre merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire évidemment **

« Mais enfin Granger qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? » cracha Drago en direction de Hermione qui ne comprenait plus rien de ce qu'il se passait.

« Oh Malefoy arrêtes un peu !! Comment veux tu que je le sache moi ?! C'est un elfe de maison qui m'a prévenu...elle m'a dit que le professeur Dumbledore voulait me voir dans la salle à côté du bureau du professeur Mcgonagall » repondit Hermione du tac au tac.

« Le professeur Dumbledore...le professeur Mcgonagall...nanagni nanagna... » retorqua Drago en essayant d'imiter le mieux qu'il pouvait Hermione.

« Malefoy tu es définitivement un garçon vraiment immature...tu me desespère tu sais...je me demande comment Ginny a pu me dire que... » lanca Hermione en s'arrêtant net en se rendant compte de la bêtise qu'elle allait commettre.

« Qu'est ce qu'a bien pu te dire la fille Weasmoche ? La famille la plus pitoyable d'Angleterre...mais d'ailleurs elle sait parler ? » lanca Drago en rigolant de sa moquerie.

« Malefoy ça suffit !! je ne te permets pas de parler de Ginny de cette manière !! ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle des gens ! Tu n'aimerais pas qu'on parle comme ça à ta maman !! »(_MDR !! oui oui je sais...c'est pas très malin mais ça me fait trop rire, je vois bien la scène...vous avez reconnu n'est ce pas ? Lol) _

« Ne parle pas de ma mère espèce de sale sang de bourbe... » répliqua Drago comme si on l'avait menacé de mort à l'instant même.

Parler de sa mère avait toujours provoqué une certaine colère de la part de Drago, Hermione et ses amis c'était toujours demandé pourquoi il reagissait de cette manière; aussi agressif et en même temps avec beaucoup de tristesse dans son regard. Hermione s'était même pensée à croire qu'en faite un Malefoy était peut être capable d'aimer une personne, dumoins que Drago en était capable car en ce qui concernait Lucius Malefoy elle en doutait fortement. Elle était persuadée que Drago se montrait comme ça avec les gens pour se donner une image, pour ce cacher sous sa carapace de garçon qui aime très fort sa maman. Elle souria à cette allusion mais Drago la sortit de ces pensées.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça Granger ? » demanda Drago avec le plus de mépris possible.

« Par Merlin Malefoy je vais bien te le dire tiens puisque ça te regardes !! »

« Ne joues pas à ça avec moi Granger. »

« Mais je ne joues pas moi !! » lanca Hermione agacé de se disputer avec Malefoy. « Ecoute Malefoy, ça me fatigue de devoir me disputer à chaque fois avec toi...alors s'il te plait...tais toi...on s'en portera mieux tous les deux...je t'assures. » souffla Hermione aussi antipathyque qu'elle le put.

« Mais Granger je fais ce que je veux ! Personne ne me donne des ordres...si je veux parler je parle c'est tout !! ce n'est pas une sale Sang de Bourbe comme toi qui va me l'interdire... » s'enerva Drago.

« Oh et bien parles au mur alors...il sera peut etre ravi de te répondre lui...je ne sais pas je ne lui ai jamais demandé moi !! » retorqua Hermione.

« Granger...tu es pitoyable...je... »

Mais Drago fut coupé par le cliquetis de la serrure de la porte. En effet, pendant leur querelle, Drago et Hermione n'avait même pas remarqué le professeur Dumbledore qui les avait espionné près de la porte. Il avait tout vu de la scène. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser que ces deux là étaient vraiment des têtes de mûles et que leur union tenait de plus en plus du miracle.

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe par Merlin !! » lanca Drago en se ruant vers la porte et en essayant de l'ouvrir manuellement.

« Il se passe mon cher Drago que les professeurs et moi même en avons assez de vos querelles d'enfants...il en convient donc que vous ne sortirez pas de cette pièce sans avoir mis un terme à vos disputes et en vous mettant d'accord sur certains points à ne pas depasser entre vous. Il en va de même pour vous deux... » déclara Dumbledore.

« Mais enfin nous avons cours professeur ce matin !! nous n'allons pas manquer des cours à cause de ça tout de même !! » s'exstasia Hermione, aussi terrifiée que si elle avait vu un fantôme devant elle, quoique qu'à présent elle en fut habituée! « Malefoy, pousse toi ! Alohomora !! » lanca Hermione en élevant sa baguette.

« Enfin Miss Granger !! vous n'allez tout de même pas penser que ce sort allait fonctionner !! j'ai pris soin de mettre des antisorts tout autour de cette salle jeunes gens. Vous ne pourrez sortir que quand la salle elle même aura juger bon de vous laisser sortir. C'est un peu comme la Salle sur Demande vous voyez...sauf que celle ci s'appelle la Salle ...(bouh honte sur moi...je desespère de trouver un nom à cette salle, ça fait des heures que je cherche :/ ...vous auriez pas des idées ? Lol) » affirma le professeur. « Bon et bien à plus tard !! j'espère que vous n'en aurez pas pour longtemps quand même...sinon vous savez comment appeler les elfes si vous avez faim...au revoir jeunes gens et prenez cela comme une aide au rapprochement futur de vos maisons. »

« Mais enfin professeur vous ne pouvez me laisser seul avec cette...avec Granger !! ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi nous avoir choisi NOUS !! vous savez que nous ne pouvons pas nous voir. Nous nous haïssons tout simplement, il ne faut pas forcer la nature ! » s'enerva Drago.

Mais c'était peine perdue...le professeur Dumbledore était déjà partis. Hermione le voyait bien entrain de marcher le long du couloir, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux rieurs sous ses lunettes en demi lune. Elle le respectait mais elle devait avouer que là elle ne l'avait pas bien compris. Il suffisait juste qu'elle dise à Drago qu'il ne devait plus se parler de la sorte et la Salle aurait compris et elle les laisserai partir. Cependant une intuition féminine lui indiqua qu'il allait en être tout autrement...

« Bon ne compte pas sur moi pour arranger les choses...il n'y a rien a arranger du tout d'ailleurs. Les Sangs Pur ne parlent pas aux Sang de Bourbe comme toi, un point c'est tout. » affirma Drago.

« Si tu continues à agir comme ça tu es sûr de finir la semaine ici Malefoy. Et arrête de m'appeler Sang de Bourbe...trouves autres choses je sais pas...je commence à me lasser tu sais. » avoua Hermione.

« Tu es vraiment débile Granger tu le sais ça ? Comment tu fais pour avoir de si bonnes notes en faite ? Tu triches c'est ça ? Hein Granger? »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Malefoy...comment oses tu me traiter de tricheuse... » s'indigna Hermione.

« oh oui pardon tu es choquée...on sait tous que tu es un petite Sainte Nitouche... » lanca Drago sous un faux air d'une personne qui s'excuse.

Hermione en fut véxée et se retourna face au mur. Elle faisait dos à Drago et n'en était pas plus mal logis. Elle s'asseya sur un bureau et commenca à reflechir sur le fait que Dumbledore les ai enfermé dans cette salle. Elle se mit à penser que Dumbledore était peut être au courant de « leur histoire », si elle était vrai évidemment, et qu'il voulait leur faire retrouver la mémoire pour rapprocher les Gryffondor et les Serpentard pour unifier Poudlard. Mais elle ne savait pas comment ils pouvaient être capable de retrouver la mémoire. Elle n'eut pas le temps de refléchir à plus car une terrible nausée la submergea d'un coup. Un affreuse odeur de Bombabouses, spécialité de la boutique de Farce et Attrape de Fred et George avait envahit les couloirs et par la même occasion la Salle... elle se dépêcha d'aller dans un coin de la classe pour aller vomir tout ce qu'elle n'avait rien mangé le matin même (humm et Bon Appétit biensûr ).

« Oh Granger c'est pas vrai !! ce n'est quand même pas insurmontable !! ce n'est pas la joie évidemment mais tout de même !! » lanca Drago voyant que Hermione se vidait totalement. Mais en la regardant faire, Drago eu soudain un terrible maux de tête et il fut obligé de s'assoir parterre, contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux pour oublier la douleur mais au lieu de cela il fut accueuillit par autre chose...

_Drago se trouvait dans le dortoir des filles avec Hermione à ses côtés, ils étaient allongés lorsque soudain il se releva et entreprit de rassembler ses vêtements._

_« Mais enfin Dray qu'est ce qu'il te prend ??? » cria Hermione._

_« Rien laisse moi ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas Hermione ! Je ne peux pas ! » Lanca Drago à travers le couloir à la limite du sanglots. Il savait qu'il allait le regretter mais il ne savait plus quoi faire. Pourtant il ne doutait pas, il aimait Hermione plus que tout, plus que sa vie. Mais la panique avait pris le dessus._

_« Mais de quoi tu parles ??? Reviens je t'en prie !!! Dray ! » Supplia Hermione._

_Mais Drago n'entendait pas...il était déjà dans le couloir et il s'éloignait d'Hermione autant qu'on s'éloigne de la peste...autant que l'amour et la hainte sont deux sentiments si proches et si opposés..._

Losrqu'il se réveilla, il était tout en sueur et il murmurait encore « Je ne peux pas Hermione...je ne peux pas... », il revint à la réalité et se tut complètement lorqu'il vit Hermione qui était redevenue normale et qui maintenant regardait Drago comme un ovni.

« Malefoy je...je crois qu'il faut vraiment qu'on parle maintenant... » murmura Hermione aussi terrifiée que jamais.

« Oui Granger, il faut vraiment qu'on parle... »

**Alors alors vos impressions ?**

**Et je ne plaisante pas pour les idées pour la Salle ... !! MDR !!**

**si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à me les faire parvernir :D **

**Merci de m'avoir lu en tout cas !!**

**And now, let's go to the « GO » !!**

**bises.**

**Drayanne.**


End file.
